Wildflowers
by Ivyshade
Summary: A mysterious disease will plague the Clans, if they are to survive, they will have to come together and find the one herb that can cure the disease. But coming together is not so simple, and such alliances can be broken just as quickly as they were made. Every Clan cat must soon realize that some sacrifices are necessary.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A shiver went down the she-cat's spine as the rain hit her pelt. Thunder roared overhead and lightning lit up the night sky. Her pelt was completely drenched and rain was dripping from her whiskers. The she-cat's belly was swollen with kits, she could feel their movement and she knew that it was time. There was a willow tree nearby, that would have to be her shelter.

Hurriedly, the she-cat ducked under the willow tree and lay into a wet patch of moss, sprawled on her side. The she-cat screeched as a spasm passed through her body. As waves of pain passed through her, she unsheathed her claws and sank them into the ground. Her whole body shuddering with effort. "StarClan, please let this go well", she hissed through clenched teeth.

The she-cat gasped as a small bundle of fur had slid from underneath her. It was a she-kit. She gently nudged the the kit to her and licked her fur the wrong way, in order to keep the kit warm.

Lightning crackled up ahead as another spasm passed through the she-cat. She clawed at the ground and let out a hiss. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a loud yowl. Another tiny scrap of fur slid from underneath her, it was another she-kit.

The two kits pressed closer to her belly, and began to suckle. The heavy rain from earlier had now turned into a light drizzle. After what had seemed like moons, the two she-kits drifted off to sleep.

The she-cat felt a rush of sadness as she remembered that she could not keep them. In the morning she would have to give them up, they would be far beyond her reach. With a jolt, she suddenly remembered the prophecy that had been given to her by StarClan.

"A terrible plague will sweep through the clans, the only way out of the darkness is to move together towards the light", she quoted. And maybe these kits were apart of that. Regret and sorrow welled up in her chest as she gazed at the kits, once more. "You will grow up to be strong warriors... my only regret is that I wont be there to see it." She mewed, her voice thick with emotion.


	2. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

**EarthClan**

**Leader**: Sorrelstar- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Treeflower- Dark brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Stormstrike- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

**Warriors**: Ravenfrost- Black tom with ice-blue eyes

Sandcloud- Light cream-colored she-cat

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Lightningfall- Black tom with yellow eyes

Liongrowl- Golden tabby tom

Mouseleap- Small gray tom

Apprentice, Lynxpaw

Owlscreech- Reddish-brown she-cat

Tigerfoot- Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Falconwing- Gray tom with black flecks

Kestrelsong- Light brown tabby she-cat

Foxtail- Handsome red-colored tom with a fluffy tail

**Apprentices**: Lynxpaw- Golden-brown tom

Hawkpaw- Reddish-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Russetpaw- Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Icepaw- Pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens**: Larkfeather- Light brown she-cat

Frostpool- White she-cat

**Elders**: Redfern- Red-colored she-cat

Pantherheart- Mottled black tom

Mosswing- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**WaterClan**

**Leader**: Moonstar- Beautiful silver-gray she-cat with violet eyes

**Deputy**: Brooksplash- Pretty black she-cat with aqua eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Otterpelt- Long-haired dark brown tom

Apprentice, Rainpaw

**Warriors**: Rushingwave- Handsome silver tom

Scarletpool- Red-colored she-cat

Fawndapple- Dappled brown-and-white she-cat

Cloudbelly- Black tom with a white underbelly

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Bluepetal- Beautiful blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Grasswhisker- Long-haired brown tom

Darkpool- Black tom with silver stripes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Addervenom- Silver tom with black flecks

Blossomshimmer- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Troutpaw- Pale gray she-cat

Minnowpaw- Silver tabby she-cat

Rainpaw- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Bramblepaw- Handsome dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes

**Queens**: Twilightpond- Black she-cat with white paws

Snowberry- Beautiful silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Swanfeather- Pure white she-cat

**Elders**: Tumblefoot- Brown tabby tom

Blizzardstorm- White tom

**AirClan**

**Leader**: Twisterstar- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Daisypool- Light cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Dovesong- Beautiful pure-white she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

**Warriors**: Silentfang- Black tom with a golden-brown underbelly

Badgermask- Black tom with white stripes

Apprentice, Acornpaw

Cinderleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitfoot- Long-haired gray tom

Amberwind- Beautiful golden she-cat with bright amber eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Crowflight- Dark gray tom

Sootstorm- Handsome black tabby tom

Littlewhiskers- Light brown tom with small whiskers

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Batwing- Black tom with yellow eyes

Mudfoot- White tom with brown paws

Eagleclaw- Black tom with a white tail

**Apprentices**: Sparrowpaw- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Acornpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Wolfpaw- Gray-and-white tom

Briarpaw- Dark brown she-cat

**Queens**: Dewpetal- Silver she-cat

Fernpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**: Quietstorm- Dark gray she-cat

Hollownight- Black tom

**FlameClan**

**Leader**: Brackenstar- Bright ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy**: Dawnbreeze- Cream-colored she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

**Medicine Cat**: Rosedapple- Dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Warriors**: Nightfire- Black tom with orange paws

Blazestreak- Ginger tom with white underbelly

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Rowanfur- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Goldenwing- Golden tabby she-cat

Robinflight- Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Berrypetal- Dark ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Sparkheart- Ginger she-cat

Flarepelt- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Glimmerlight- Silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**: Sunpaw- Handsome golden tom

Honeypaw- Pretty golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Thrushpaw- Pale tabby tom

Spiderpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

**Queens**: Squirrelfur- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Morningsong- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedlily- Beautiful white she-cat with black flecks

**Elders**: Smokefur- Dark gray she-cat

Duststorm- Pale ginger tom


	3. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

The half-moon glowed overhead and dark gray clouds filled the sky, it would be raining soon. Icepaw followed closely behind Stormstrike. They were visiting the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. Her sister, Russetpaw, had offered to watch Mosswing and Liongrowl, who had fallen ill with some a sickness that they could not yet identify. A strong breeze had shaken the tree branches that filled the forest and nearly knocked Icepaw off her paws.

Stormstrike was several tail-lengths ahead of her, his dark gray fur turning silver in the moonlight, She quickened her pace so she could catch up. Her mentor had not been his usual self in the past couple of days, and that made her nervous. Even Russetpaw had been acting different, instead of making snide remarks, she was actually being somewhat nice.

_Please talk to me. Why have you been so distant?_ Icepaw thought silently to herself. "Stormstrike, are you okay?" Icepaw meowed reluctantly, not sure what his reaction would be.

" I-" Stormstrike began. He was interrupted by the sound of cats talking nearby. "It seems the other medicine cats are here early", he answered swiftly, and hurried towards the sounds. She could sense his relief. _I'm not going to let you get away that easily, were going to talk later._ She could also hear the sound of the stream, hitting the stones in the distance.

Icepaw approached the stream and followed Stormstrike across, being careful not to fall in. Otterpelt, WaterClan's medicine cat and his apprentice, Rainpaw greeted her on the other side of the stream. She could see a tortoiseshell-and-white pelt further ahead and recognized it as Rosedapple, FlameClan's medicine cat; she had no apprentice. Stormstrike dipped his head in greeting."Where is Dovesong and Wolfpaw." Rainpaw mewed clearly puzzled. As if on cue, Wolfpaw padded out from a clump of ferns, at the far end of the stream, except Dovesong was not with him. " Dovesong stayed behind to take care of Littlewhiskers, Sparrowpaw and Batwing", Wolfpaw said, as if he sensed their confusion.

"What are they sick with?" Otterpelt's gaze was round with curiosity.

"Were not sure, but it spreads through the body quickly. Dovesong thinks that it can be passed on from one cat to another; she is keeping Littlewhiskers, Batwing and Sparrowpaw in the medicine den, away from the other cats", Wolfpaw answered.

"Maybe it's the same sickness that Mosswing and Liongrowl have." Icepaw's mew was laced with worry, as she remembered her clanmates.

"At first I thought they were just running a fever so I gave them feverfew. It helped but I don't have much left. Stormstrike explained.

"Cats have been complaining to me about fatigue." Rosedapple's leaf-green eyes were filled with concern.

"Me to," Otterpelt sighed.

"We need to hurry to the Moonpool." Icepaw interrupted, eager to receive her dream from StarClan, and maybe some answers.

Icepaw flattened her ears against the chilly breeze and padded up the steep hill that would lead to the Moonpool. Otterpelt was in the lead, Wolfpaw and Rainpaw brought up the rear.

"Have you gotten any dreams from StarClan lately," Rainpaw was saying to Wolfpaw.

"No, why? Have you?"

Icepaw tuned their voices out; she was walking between Rosedapple and Stormstrike, she could sense a sort of... awkward feeling between the two. They entered a stone hollow and Icepaw could see the starlit pool, known as the Moonpool, in the center. The medicine cats circled around the pool; Icepaw could see the reflection of StarClan warriors in the water. Without a saying word she lapped at the water and curled up in a tight ball as sleep wrapped itself around her.

Icepaw felt lush green grass under her paws. She could see a hear the sound of a waterfall in the distance, the sky had streaks of pink and orange. "Welcome to StarClan, little one." Icepaw turned around to see a massive tom with a starry pelt and piercing green eyes. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I was EarthClan's leader long ago," he answered, wisdom filled his green gaze. Icepaw felt awed that a cat with such significance would speak to her. He continued on, "I have a message for you- a prophecy."

"What is it?" Icepaw tipped her head to the side, eyes wide.

"A terrible plague will sweep through the clans, the only way out of the darkness is to move together towards the light," he whispered.

"That wasn't an answer." Icepaw pointed out.

"It's all I can give you." His mew was soft and he began to fade.

"I don't understand. What will happen?" She yelped.

But he had already vanished. Then she woke up.


	4. Chapter 2: Forbidden

Chapter 2: Forbidden

Russetpaw stretched her legs; her nest rustled as she fidgeted. She scolded herself for being so loud. Fortunately, Hawkpaw and Lynxpaw were still asleep, showing no sign that they had heard the noise. Russetpaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den. Moonlight filled the deserted clearing.

Her clanmates were all in their dens asleep, except for Mouseleap, who was on watch. _I know another way out. _As quiet as a mouse, she padded past the medicine den, Stormstrike and Icepaw had returned from the Moonpool earlier. Quickly, she tiptoed to the other side of camp and squeezed past the yew bushes that would lead her further into the forest.

She padded onward the ground still damp from when it had rained earlier. Russetpaw could hear the sound of the waterfall in the distance, she was getting closer. Cold air hit her pelt and swayed the branches of the elm trees. The sound of waterfall roared in her ears. The waterfall was surrounded by stone walls covered with moss and twisted vines. She stepped out onto the mossy stones, then jumped from stone-to-stone until she felt the earth underneath her paws. She waited on the other side of the waterfall; it was their usual place.

A familiar scent drifted around her.

"Sorry, I'm late." Russetpaw turned around to see Bramblepaw emerge from a clump of ferns.

She flicked her tail dismissively."It's fine." She purred and she realized with a flair of panic that it wasn't forced. Not like it usually was. A bad sign.

"How are things in EarthClan?" Bramblepaw mewed, his voice filled with concern.

"Fine. Nothing new." She replied quickly, evasively. "So," she began pacing around him, her voice as sweet as honey, "What's going on in WaterClan?"

"A couple of our cats are sick."

"Oh?" Her ears pricked in curiosity. "Who?" His face feel and he began shuffling his paws. _I'll have to be a bit more cunning._

She lifted his chin with her tail and stared at him with her seductive, deep green eyes. "You can trust me," she whispered.

A broad smile spread across his handsome face. She had convinced him. "Scarletpool and Cloudbelly. I'm really worried about them." Russetpaw nodded slowly._ Just how weakened is WaterClan...?_

And you're okay?" He mewed suddenly, snapping her back to the present.

"I can take care of myself, mouse-brain." Her tone was light.

She pulled away, and jumped into the stream. She ignored how cold it was. Bramblepaw dived in after her; he was the one who had taught her how to swim.

"I'll race you to the willow tree," Russetpaw challenged.

"I'm a WaterClan cat, you'll lose." He retorted.

Russetpaw was already half-way down the stream. She kicked with her hind legs, gliding through the water. She could hear Bramblepaw splashing behind her, making her quicken her pace.

The water from the waterfall rushed her forward. Remembering what Bramblepaw taught her, Russetpaw tipped her head back. She steered herself away from the stones, careful not swim into any. The willow tree was just up ahead. She dragged herself out of the water and onto a damp patch of moss that was just under the willow tree.

She shook water droplets off her dark ginger pelt and sat underneath the tree, her tail wrapped neatly over her paws. "I win!" Russetpaw said, her voice filled with triumph and her chest puffed out.

Bramblepaw hauled himself out of the stream and shook his dark brown fur. "You should be a WaterClan cat, you would be one of the best swimmers in the Clan."

"I'm an EarthClan cat at heart." Russetpaw replied.

Bramblepaw sat beside her, their pelts touching.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bramblepaw exclaimed. "There's something I want to show you." He rose to his paws.

"What is it?" Russetpaw asked. She didn't feel like getting up. Her paws ached from their swim competition, and- not to mention- the walk getting here.

"It's a surprise, feather-brain," Bramblepaw purred. Russetpaw snorted in amusement. He was the only one who could call her that and get away with it. She reluctantly got to her paws and followed him. They walked alongside the stream, their pelts occasionally brushing. As they trekked further, Russetpaw realized that the ground was beginning to slope downward and there was less stone in this area. They wove around a clump of shrubs and emerged into a moss-filled clearing.

"This sure is impressive, Bramblepaw. You've truly outdone yourself." Russetpaw mewed sarcastically.

Bramblepaw nudged her playfully. "This isn't it." He trotted to the far side of the mossy clearing, leaving Russetpaw with no choice but to follow. Bramblepaw pushed aside a fallen, moss-covered tree branch. Underneath the tree branch was a large black hole. She peered down into the hole, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Russetpaw glanced at him curiously. Surely he didn't expect her to go down there? Bramblepaw returned her glare. "Go on," he urged.

"I don't know what's down there." She mewed, determined to keep any trace of fear out of her voice.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you just as much as I trust a fox," Russetpaw joked.

"For that, you have to go down there." Bramblepaw purred. She couldn't let him see her hesitate more than he already has. Russetpaw bunched up her haunches and sprang down into the hole. She braced herself for a tough landing, but that wasn't necessary. It wasn't a long fall at all. It was pitch black, though. Nothing stood out in the darkness.

"Bramblepaw...?"

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm here." He called from the shadows. His scent drifted around her, he was close by.

"I'm not afraid!" Russetpaw declared as she forced her fur to lie flat and attempted to steady her heartbeat.

"Just follow my scent, okay?" He meowed. "I'm not far." She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, and began inching her way through the darkness, his scent guiding her. _Where are we? _Russetpaw realized that the ground was wet rather than dry. After what had seemed like countless moons, a light began to glow in front of her. Russetpaw narrowed her green eyes. _Can Bramblepaw see this too? _The room around her suddenly began to grow, giving her more room to move around. A moment later, she emerged into a small room-like cave. There were many cracks in the wall and water trickled down into the cave through these cracks, making it seem like it was raining. Underneath the cracks in the cave, was a pile of oddly colorful stones, and with the water trickling down the way it was, it formed a small waterfall. The noise of the rain echoed around Russetpaw strangely, giving this place an eerie feel.

"Well, what do you think?" Bramblepaw asked.

"It is... I've never seen anything like it." Russetpaw murmured, eyes glued to the scenery. Bramblepaw moved closer to her and she turned her attention to him. "How did you even find this place?"

"I was hunting and I accidentally fell in here." He said. "There are tree branches that we can climb to get out."

"Have you shown this place to anyone else?"

"No. Nobody else matters enough."

Russetpaw felt a warm feeling seep into her chest, and she did her best to ignore it. _Love is fleeting and has no meaning. I mustn't allow myself to become too... close to Bramblepaw. This can only end one way._


	5. Chapter 3: A Friend In Need

Chapter 3: A Friend In Need

Icepaw picked through the herbs in the storage cave at the back of the medicine den. Stormstrike just went out to find more herbs; they were running low. She hadn't told him about her dream at the Moonpool yet.

Icepaw padded over to Mosswing and felt the elder's forehead with her muzzle, then did the same to Liongrowl. Both of them were running high fevers and had been asleep in their nest for most of the day. She prodded Mosswing in the side. "Will you ever let me sleep?" Mosswing growled.

"Sorry for waking you, but I need you to eat this," Icepaw dropped feverfew at Mosswing's paws. Icepaw thought she saw the elder's gaze soften, but then she dropped her gaze to the floor and began to eat the feverfew before she could tell. "Liongrowl, I need you to eat some to." Icepaw mewed to the golden tabby tom.

Liongrowl obediently chewed the herbs.

_When Stormstrike gets back with more herbs, they'll be properly treated. _Icepaw picked up a mouthful of borage leaves and bounded off towards the nursery. The sun shined brightly through the trees and turned the pond golden. She padded around the pond and ducked underneath the elm tree.

Frostpool was grooming Leafkit, while Featherkit climbed onto her back. "Leafkit, stay still and Featherkit, get down!"

"Eat these herbs, Frostpool." Icepaw dropped the leaves and divided them into two; Larkfeather would need some.

"It will help produce more and better milk."

"Thanks, Icepaw." Frostpool murmured and began to chew the leaves.

"Can I have some?" Leafkit asked, his head tipped to the side.

"I want some to," Featherkit squeaked.

Icepaw purred. "Leafkit, this is for cats nursing kits, and you're tom.

"My kits are going to be the best warriors in the clan." Leafkit declared, chest puffed out.

"No, mine are going to be the best," Featherkit argued.

"You're only wasting your time trying to explain anything to these kits," Frostpool murmured.

Icepaw left the two of them arguing and padded over to Larkfeather; she was watching Leafkit and Featherkit tackle each other to the ground, while Frostpool struggled to keep them under control.

"Kits," she murmured, her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Here you go, Larkfeather." Icepaw meowed, dropping the borage leaves at the queen's paws. "Even though your kits haven't been born yet, it'll help."

Larkfeather sat up, her belly round with kits and began to eat the borage leaves. Treeflower, the clan deputy, was assigning patrols. Redfern and Pantherheart were laying outside the elders den sharing tongues; Lynxpaw and Russetpaw were following their mentors out of the camp and into the training hollow. Icepaw couldn't help but notice that her sister was practically dragging her paws. Icepaw was going to beckon her over but Russetpaw's dark ginger pelt was already out of sight.

Icepaw began to head back to the medicine den but a scent familiar scent wafted over her. _AirClan. _A second later, Wolfpaw emerged into the center of EarthClan's camp.

Owlscreech bristled and Sandcloud showed thorn sharp teeth. "Why is an AirClan cat here?" Featherkit whispered. The air was thick with shock and alarm.

Sorrelstar emerged from her den and padded down from the high stones to join her clan.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her voice rang throughout the EarthClan camp.

"I need Stormstrike and Icepaw's help. One of our cats is sick and we don't have the herbs we need." Wolfpaw said, fear edged his mew.

Icepaw shouldered her way past her clanmates. "Who is sick?"

"Does it matter? If we don't hurry, they'll die!" He snapped.

"Stormstrike went out looking for herbs," Sorrelstar pointed out.

"Icepaw, will you help us, then?" Wolfpaw asked his eyes pleading with hers.

Icepaw tuned to Sorrelstar, hoping her clan leader would make the decision for her.

Sorrelstar shook her head. "It's your choice, Icepaw."

"Mosswing and Liongrowl are sick, I have to stay and take care of them." Icepaw meowed, willing Wolfpaw to understand.

"I'm begging you, Icepaw. Please, help us."

The entire camp was silent waiting for her answer. Icepaw sighed, "What are the symptoms?"

"Fever, bellyache, and dizziness," Wolfpaw reported.

"Were running low on herbs, I'll see what I can do. Icepaw hurriedly padded into the medicine den and grabbed a beech leaf from the storage cave. She wrapped what was left of the feverfew; most of it had been used on Mosswing and Liongrowl.

She then wrapped some juniper berries in another beech leaf. _This should help with the bellyache. _Before leaving the medicine den, Icepaw dipped moss into the pond just outside her den and laid the dripping moss next to Mosswing's and Liongrowl's nest. "Drink the water from the moss", she instructed. "I'll be back soon." Icepaw hurried out of the den, she bumped into Russetpaw on her way out of camp. "Maybe I should come, too. AirClan cats are...rather strange. " Russetpaw whispered, her distrustful gaze on Wolfpaw.

"'I'll be fine. Really." Icepaw promised. She hoped she was right.

* * *

Icepaw ran through the forest, following Wolfpaw; he was nothing more than a blur of gray-and-white fur. He began to slow his pace and Icepaw did the same. The trees began to thin out and Icepaw realized they had crossed the border. They padded onward, neither one of them saying a word. Icepaw was staring at the moorland rising ahead of them. They began to climb up a steep slope. Icepaw dug her claws into the ground to keep herself from falling. She begun to hear voices the closer she got to the top. _Their camp must be up here. _All eyes turned to them when they reached the top of the slope; Icepaw feeling uncomfortable by all the glares, looked down at her paws.

A gray tabby tom stood taller than the rest of the cats, and padded over to greet her. _Twisterstar._

"Thank you for coming to our aid. The sick cat is in the medicine den." Twisterstar pointed with his tail to a small cave. Icepaw dipped her head, herbs still in her jaws.

She followed Wolfpaw inside the den-or medicine cave. A beautiful, pure-white she-cat was already inside frantically going through a pile of herbs and four cats laid in nests in the corner. "Icepaw, I'm glad you could make it," Dovesong mewed. "Dasiypool, our deputy, has fallen ill; that's why I hadn't been at the Moonpool." Icepaw dropped her bundle of herbs, now everything made since. Icepaw turned to Wolfpaw. "How come you didn't mention that Daisypool was sick at the Moonpool?"

"She just recently had become sick." Wolfpaw answered.

"Batwing, Littlewhiskers and Sparrowpaw are slowly beginning to recover; I used up most of my herbs on them, but Dasiypool has only become worse." Icepaw unwrapped the bundle of herbs she brought and followed Dovesong over to the cream-colored she-cat.

She looked up at them with dull blue eyes and grunted. Icepaw touched Daisypool's forehead with her muzzle. She had a high fever. "She needs water," Icepaw said.

"Got it," Wolfpaw dashed to out of the medicine den and returned a moment later, wet moss hanging from his jaws; he set it down beside Dasiypool. The cream-colored she-cat slowly lapped at the water. "I brought juniper berries. Wolfpaw told me she had a bellyache." Icepaw meowed.

"This will help greatly." Dovesong gently rolled the berries at Dasiypool's paws; the she-cat began to eat the juniper berries. Wolfpaw began to massage Dasiypool's stomach. Icepaw dropped the feverfew at her paws. She sniffed it cautiously and looked to Dovesong to approve it. "Go on, it'll do you some good." Dovesong encouraged gently. Dasiypool hesitantly chewed the herbs.

"Wolfpaw, could you get Daisypool some more water." Dovesong mewed.

"Of course." Wolfpaw dashed out of the den once again. After some time had gone by, Icepaw touched her muzzle to Daisypool's head. "For the time being, her fever has went down," Icepaw reported. "If I have any extra juniper berries and Stormstrike approves, I'll give them to you but I can't spare anymore feverfew."

"Thank you, and don't forget that lavender is a good substitute for feverfew." Dovesong replied gratefully. Icepaw dipped her head, glancing at Daisypool one last time, she padded out of the den. She reported the news to Twisterstar, who seemed grateful for her help.

"Amberwind and Rabbitfoot will escort you home." Twisterstar beckoned a golden she-cat and a long-haired gray tom forward.

The three cats padded down the slope and headed to EarthClan territory. After what had seemed like moons, Icepaw felt lush green grass underpaw and the scent of the forest was all around them. "I know my way back from here," Icepaw meowed.

"Very well," Rabbitfoot murmured.

"AirClan is most grateful for your help." Amberwind added, before following Rabbitfoot back the way they came. The sun was beginning to set and birdsong filled the forest.

Icepaw padded into camp and was surprised to see the whole camp gathered, it was eerily quiet. Stormstrike turned to her, his amber gaze filled with guilt and disbelief. Sorrelstar stepped forward and touched her nose to a pelt. But Icepaw couldn't see whose. She pushed her way past her clanmates and into the front of the crowd. Her blood froze as she recognized Mosswing. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes were closed and her body was unmoving. The sickness must have killed her and if Icepaw had been here, maybe it could have been prevented.

"This is all my fault." Icepaw whispered her voice barely audible. "If I had stay-"

"This isn't your fault. I should have been here," Stormstrike interrupted.

Russetpaw sat beside her. "Don't blame yourself. She was old," her sister's breath stirred in her ear. Liongrowl was sitting outside the medicine den, eyes clouded with grief. At least Liongrowl was alright, at least for the moment.

"She hunts with StarClan now." Foxtail murmured, his head hung low.

Russetpaw snorted softly beside her. She knew Russetpaw didn't believe in StarClan. Thick gray clouds filled the sky and rain slowly began to fall. The rain clouded Icepaw's blue gaze as she sat vigil with her clanmates.


	6. Chapter 4: Callous

Chapter 4: Callous

The dawn light seeped into the apprentices den. Russetpaw blinked her green eyes open; she was the only cat still in the apprentices den. She poked her head out of the den. Sorrelstar stood below the grand oak tree. "Tigerfoot, Falconwing and Kestrelsong," Sorrelstar meowed. Hunt near the half-bridge. Lightningfall, Foxtail, and Ravenfrost, lead a border patrol."

Russetpaw padded over to Sandcloud. "Are we hunting today?"

Sandcloud nodded. "We're going to hunt with Mouseleap and Lynxpaw."

As if on cue, Lynxpaw and Mouseleap padded over to join them from across the clearing. Lynxpaw's golden-brown fur gleamed even brighter in the dawn light. Russetpaw caught him glancing at her from the corner of her eye. It was no secret that he liked her. Every cat in the Clan knew it.

"Hey, Russetpaw. You look great today. I-I mean not that you don't everyday." Lynxpaw stammered nervously, ears bent in embarrassment and he began shuffling his paws. "I just mean-"

"Tell me something I don't know," Russetpaw boasted, chest puffed out, her fur blowing in the wind. They padded over to the exit, Lynxpaw's eyes glued to her as they passed the medicine den. Russetpaw could hear Liongrowl cough and Stormstrike drop a bundle of herbs at his paws. Icepaw lay outside of the den, her bright blue eyes gazing up at the sky. Icepaw hadn't spoken much since Mosswing's death, believing it was her fault. Russetpaw passed her sister; she wanted to say... something. But she wasn't good with sentimental stuff, to put it lightly.

"We should split up." Sandcloud said, we would have a better chance of catching something."

Where should we go?" Lynxpaw mewed.

"Your choice," Mouseleap responded, and bounded off deeper into the forest.

Russetpaw looked around the forest before deciding to head towards the WaterClan border. Russetpaw padded as silently as she could, hoping that no prey could hear her. She could hear the waterfall in the distance; it was tempting to go and see if Bramblepaw was there. But they only meet at night, and if Sandcloud were following her as some sort of assessment, she would think she were stupid to hunt near the waterfall due to the loud noise it makes, frightening the prey. The scent of squirrel led Russetpaw away form the waterfall and deeper into the forest. Russetpaw dropped into a crouch as she spotted a squirrel searching the forest floor for nuts. She crept closer then dived at the squirrel, and swiftly landed a killing blow to the back of its neck. The squirrel went limp in her jaws.

Ferns rustled behind her as Sandcloud slid out of a bramble bush. Her amber eyes gleamed with approval. The group of cats made their way back to camp. Mouseleap carried a blackbird, Lynxpaw carried a mouse, and Sandcloud carrying a shrew. Most of the patrols had returned and the fresh-kill pile was full of prey. "Go give some prey to the elders." Sandcloud murmured, as she dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Russetpaw carried her squirrel and took a vole over to he elders den.

Russetpaw pushed past the bramble screen and made her way into the elders den. Russetpaw was surprised to see Leafkit and Featherkit there. Redfern lay asleep in the corner of the den. "Tell us the story about the rogue." Featherkit whispered, careful not to wake Redfern.

"Again?" Pantherheart replied wearily.

"Yeah. I like that story," Leafkit meowed.

"Pantherheart are you hungry?" Russetpaw interrupted, dropping the squirrel at his paws.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I want some." Leafkit said.

"Fine." Pantherheart sighed and shared the vole with Leafkit and Featherkit. Russetpaw padded over to Redfern and dropped the vole by her nest. She wasn't about to wake her up. Redfern had almost clawed her ears off last time, thinking that she was a FlameClan warrior. _Mouse-brain._

"Russetpaw, would you like to stay and listen to the story" Pantherheart asked between mouthfuls.

She hesitated, surely there are more important things that needed to be done. But that's why there are patrols, right?

"Sure," Russetpaw finally replied.

She sat down as Pantherheart began the story. "There was once a clan cat named Nightsong, she had been meeting a rogue in secret and in time, she fell in love."

"How long ago was this?" Featherkit asked.

"Many seasons ago."

"Is she still alive?" Leafkit mewed.

"I doubt it. Now let me continue the story." Pantherheart hissed. Russetpaw suppressed a purr of amusement.

"The tom wanted her to prove her love and so she did what he had asked. She even killed for him."

"That was a foolish thing to do. Why would she kill just because a tom asked her to?" Russetpaw meowed scornfully.

"When you fall in love, maybe you'll understand." Pantherheart replied.

Russetpaw opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but there was nothing she could say. _Would I do that for Bramblepaw?_

"When her clan leader had found out about the things she had done, she was exiled. And when she had found out that she was expecting kits, the tom she loved rejected her.

"Why did he do that?" Featherkit murmured, her eyes filled with what seemed like sympathy.

"Because he didn't want kits."

"Did he ever love her?" Leafkit questioned.

"I truly do not know."

_Why should I let her foolishness inconvenience me? _Russetpaw thought silently to herself.

"Is this a real story?" Leafkit whispered.

"It is." Pantherheart replied solemnly.

Russetpaw snorted and rose to her paws getting ready to exit the den.

"Russetpaw, be careful." Pantherheart called after her. "Your callous attitude will weaken you."

"Your lectures mean nothing to me," Russetpaw hissed and padded out of the den.

* * *

Time passed and the full moon rose. Sorrelstar sat on the highest branch of the grand oak. She was about to announce who would be attending the gathering. Russetpaw joined her clanmates, excitement fizzing from their pelts.

"Treeflower, Owlscreech, Kestrelsong, Foxtail, Russetpaw, Sandcloud, and Hawkpaw, are going to be attending the gathering. As well as Stormstrike and Icepaw." Sorrelstar mewed.

Stormstrike moved to the front of the crowd "Actually, I would like to stay here and watch Liongrowl."

Sorrelstar dipped her head. "Very well."

The group of cats that had been allowed to go to the gathering bounded out of the camp and into the forest, Sorrelstar in the lead. The night breeze buffeted Russetpaw's fur and swayed the branches. They padded onward until the trees began to thin out and they passed the border that led them into AirClan territory. Twisterstar and his group of cats were padding towards the island.

The group of cats padded across the tree-bridge. Russetpaw sunk her claws into the tree bark and balanced herself as she made her way across. The air was mingled with the scents of the other clans. EarthClan was the last clan to arrive. Russetpaw sat strode through the cluster of cats, head and tail held high, her dark ginger pelt the color of golden sand in the starlight. She smiled to herself as she caught the lustful eyes of toms and the whispered envy of she-cats.

Sorrelstar joined the other leaders on the on the branches of the giant oak tree. Treeflower joined Brooksplash and Dawnbreeze, the other deputies. Russetpaw guessed that Daisypool, AirClan's deputy, had not yet made a full recovery. "It is time for the gathering to begin," Brackenstar announced.

Every cat in the clearing was silent and their attention turned to the leaders. Moonstar stepped forward, her feathery silver whiskers bouncing as she did so, and she examined the cats of all Clans with stunning violet eyes. "WaterClan has been doing well. The streams that run through our territory are full of fish. Though some of our cats have become sick, they will recover in time. I would also like to take the time to announce that Snowberry has moved to the nursery."

Twisterstar then announced his news. "Daisypool had fallen ill, but is recovering, thanks to Icepaw."

Icepaw watched from her spot with the other medicine cats, her gaze unreadable. Which was surprising. The snow-furred medicine cat's feelings had always been laid bare.

"Why can't AirClan solve their own problems?"

"Must they always rely on another Clan?"

The AirClan cats bristled and unsheathed their claws.

Russetpaw turned her head, but couldn't find the source of the voices. She couldn't possibly agree with them more, whoever they were. It seemed AirClan always needed assistance. _Weakness. _

"Silence!" Sorrelstar hissed from her spot on the tree. "There won't be any fighting at the gathering." _Oh, right. We don't to anger StarClan_, Russetpaw thought sarcastically.

"Duststorm and Blazestreak have fallen ill, but there is nothing that Rosedapple can't heal." He dipped his head to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat."I am proud to announce FlameClan's two new apprentices: Sunpaw and Honeypaw." The Clans cheered the names of the new apprentices who sat side by side. "Prey is plentiful and FlameClan is strong," Brackenstar reported.

"Mosswing has died a quarter moon ago and now hunts with StarClan," Sorrelstar mewed solemnly. Russetpaw saw Icepaw flinch. "But we are a tough Clan and can withstand much. Though we miss Mosswing, we know that Clan-life continues, and we are ready for anything. Our borders are strong and prey runs well through our forests." Russetpaw felt a surge of respect for her leader. Her speech inspired strength and toughness, and she did not dote upon Mosswing._Why waste time moping over someone's death? You can't change it._

"That concludes the gathering then." Twisterstar meowed and the leaders jumped down from the tree and joined their Clan. Russetpaw noticed how Sorrelstar hadn't mentioned Liongrowl's sickness. _She didn't want the Clan to seem weak. _Every Clan had reported some cats being sick. "Let's go," Sandcloud whispered beside her.

Russetpaw felt someone nudge her side and was surprised to see Bramblepaw. She had figured that he just wasn't here.

"Russetpaw-" he began, but Russetpaw cut him off. "We can't talk now," she meowed, and hurried after her Clanmates. Russetpaw fought urge to turn around and see if he was still there. Could he tell that she was avoiding him? Probably. But she promised herself she would not become too close to him._And besides, Bramblepaw is not my mate. I am obligated to do nothing_, She thought, justifying her briskness. But another part of her felt... guilty.


	7. Chapter 5: Long Shot

Chapter 5: Long Shot

Icepaw slipped in to the medicine den, moonlight shown through the cracks of the walls. Stormstrike was looming over Liongrowl, herbs at his paws. Icepaw told Stormstrike about what had occurred at the gathering. Exhaustion tugged at her paws but every time she tried to sleep, all she could see was Mosswing's lifeless body, dull eyes glaring at her.

Icepaw slunk over to her nest in the corner of the medicine den and curled herself into a tight ball. For awhile she just laid there, listening to Stormstrike sort through herbs. Eventually, sleep wrapped itself around her. Icepaw padded onward, she recognized this place immediately. _EarthClan territory. _Mist surrounded her and it was impossible to see what was up ahead. She had to go by memory. She padded through the mist-filled forest, occasionally stumbling into a tree or tripping over fallen branches.

Then she entered the camp. Except none of her clanmates were there, only a distinct tortoiseshell pelt. This was how the dream went every time, and Icepaw was forced to relive it in her dreams. She padded up to the tortoiseshell pelt, once known as Mosswing. Mosswing's dull eyes sent a chill down her spine. Icepaw knew she could have saved Mosswing, but instead she went to AirClan and saved their deputy, Daisypool.

_If only I had stayed._ Icepaw heard a faint moan. The only cats in the forest clearing were her and Mosswing. Suddenly, Mosswing's body came to life and leaped at Icepaw, pinning her to the ground. "It's your fault I'm dead, all your fault!" She snarled and sank her teeth into her throat. Icepaw gasped and raised her head to see Stormstrike glaring at her, amber eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Icepaw meowed, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, getting to his paws and heading out of the medicine den. Leaving Icepaw no choice but to follow him. The night breeze ruffled her fur. No cat was in the forest clearing except for Ravenfrost who was guarding the entrance of the camp.

"Where are you to going?" Ravenfrost challenged.

"We're going for a walk. Icepaw can't sleep," Stormstrike mewed.

"Okay, but be careful." Ravenfrost called after them. Icepaw followed Stormstrike into the forest, owls hooted in the distance. They made their way deeper into the forest. He stopped so suddenly Icepaw almost ran into him. "You can tell me, you know? Whatever it is," his voice was soft. Icepaw sighed, "It's about Mosswing and-"

Icepaw cut herself off as a familiar scent wafted over her. _Russetpaw._

Her scent was fresh and clung to a clump of yew bushes. _What was Russetpaw doing here?_

Stormstrike didn't seem to notice and continued on. "You aren't to blame for Mosswing's death. If anyone should be blamed it's me."

Icepaw opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted again, "You're to hard on yourself, Icepaw. You are young. Of course you're going to make some mistakes. You can't save them all." Stormstrike said, his eyes filled with understanding.

"No. Mosswing is not the only that is bothering me. At the Moonpool StarClan sent me a warning- a prophecy. Icepaw whispered, " A terrible plague will sweep through the clans, the only way out of the darkness is to move together towards the light."

"StarClan said that to you," Stormstrike questioned eyes wide.

Icepaw nodded. "Every Clan has some sick cats, but the leaders at the gathering all dismissed the danger."

"We need to inform Sorrelstar," Stormstrike concluded.

"Do you think she would even believe me. I'm just an apprentice."

"I believe you and Sorrelstar will to," determination edged his voice.

"Thanks, Stormstrike," Icepaw whispered, her voice barely audible. Together they headed back to camp.

* * *

Dawn light made the pond in the center of the camp glow. Most of the clan was awake by now, crowding around Treeflower who was assigning patrols. The queens were laying in the shade of the old elm tree. And Redfern and Pantherheart were sharing tongues outside of the elders den. Icepaw bounded up the rocks that led up to Sorrelstar's den, Stormstrike behind her.

The stone felt smooth underpaw and there were carvings of ancient EarthClan leaders imprinted in it. Icepaw stopped just outside of Sorrelstar's den. Stormstrike gently nudged her forward. Surprise lighted Sorrelstar's gaze when she saw Icepaw and Stormstrike at the entrance of her den.

"What is it?" Sorrelstar mewed, beckoning with her tail for the two of them to come further inside. Icepaw looked to Stormstrike who nodded encouragingly. "I received a prophecy," Icepaw blurted out.

"Really? I have been hoping our warrior ancestors would send some sign- anything to explain the sickness cats have been coming down with." Sorrelstar exclaimed, relief filled her mew.

"They told me: A terrible plague will sweep through the clans, the only way out of the darkness is to move together towards the light." Icepaw quoted.

"Terrible darkness? What does that mean?" Sorrelstar murmured. "And why did StarClan send you a sign instead of Stormstrike?"

Stormstrike stepped forward, "Because she is special."

Icepaw looked down at her paws she didn't feel very special, only uncomfortable.

"Every clan has reported cats being sick, surely this is no coincidence. I will send a message to the other clan leaders to meet me tomorrow at moonhigh." Sorrelstar meowed.

"That's a-" Icepaw began, but Sorrelstar cut her off.

"Icepaw, I want you to accompany me."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one who received the prophecy. You can it explain it to the other leaders."

Icepaw was about to protest but Sorrelstar was her leader. So, instead, she simply dipped her head.

"Great! Get some rest we leave at moonhigh," Sorrelstar ordered.

Moonlight lit the medicine den. Icepaw rustled in her nest. She couldn't get any sleep which was almost always the case. Stormstrike's dark gray pelt flashed at the edge of her vision. "It's time for you to go. Sorrelstar is waiting for you at the entrance." Icepaw wearily got to her paws and padded out into the forest clearing, which happened to be their camp. "Are you ready?" Sorrelstar whispered, careful not to wake up the clan. "I told Treeflower to take care of the clan while I'm gone." Icepaw nodded and followed her leader out of the camp and into the night. The ground was still damp from when it had rained earlier.

The trees began to thin out and Icepaw realized they were heading towards the island where they went for gatherings. Sorrelstar leaped gracefully onto the tree-bridge and walked across. Icepaw dug her claws into the tree bark and slowly went across. They were the only ones here. After what had seemed like moons. They ferns rustled behind them and out stepped Brackenstar and Rosedapple. Twisterstar appeared with Dovesong and Wolfpaw. Moonstar was the last to arrive; Otterpelt, Rainpaw and Brooksplash with her. She was the only cat to bring her deputy. "What is this all about?" Brackenstar mewed.

"Icepaw has received a prophecy," Sorrelstar began.

Icepaw stepped forward assuming it was time for her to explain. "A terrible plague will sweep through the clans, the only way out of the darkness is to move together towards the light." Icepaw quoted. Rosedapple, who had been sitting next to her, suddenly flinched her leaf-green eyes unreadable.

"What does that mean?" Moonstar asked.

"It must have something to do with the sick cats." Twisterstar meowed.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Brackenstar questioned.

"We will have to come together, if were are going to find a cure," Icepaw breathed, feeling oddly sure of herself.

"The issue is mostly high fever," Dovesong said.

"Ultimately, feverfew is the best herb to use," Otterpelt added.

"Lavender is a good substitute, but I've got no more of that." Dovesong replied.

"There is a fresh patch of feverfew growing somewhere...far from here." Rosedapple meowed, "I've seen it in a dream."

"It's a long shot, but we could go find it." Moonstar decided, though doubt flickered in her gaze.

"The medicine cats can't go though, they need to look out for the sick." Sorrelstar reminded the others.

"We can send other cats to do it," Twisterstar added, "The prophecy said we needed to come together."

"How do we even know where to look?" Brackenstar asked, eyes narrowed .

"In the dream I saw a cave," Rosedapple said.

"So it's settled, then. We will send two cats from each clan," Moonstar mewed.

The leaders nodded in approval. "The chosen cats will meet at the Moonpool and start the journey from there," Sorrelstar declared. _I hope this prophecy isn't just some empty hope. StarClan, please be right. _Icepaw thought silently to herself, doubt intruding her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 6: The Journey

Chapter 6: The Journey

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the grand oak tree for a clan meeting." Sorrelstar's loud yowl woke Russetpaw with a start. Hawkpaw was already padding out of the apprentices den. Lynxpaw uncurled himself from his nest. Stretching her jaws in a yawn, Russetpaw sat up and gave herself a quick grooming. She emerged from the den and padded over to Icepaw.

"What's going on? Do you know?" Russetpaw asked.

"Wait and you'll see," Icepaw meowed, her eyes glistening. Cats gathered around, tightly packed and began murmuring in confusion.

Sorrelstar lashed her tail and the camp fell silent. "Icepaw received a prophecy," Sorrelstar mewed hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. "The sickness cats have been getting can be cured. The other leaders and I have decided that we will send cats to find the herb."

"What herb?" Treeflower mewed, her head tipped to one side.

"Feverfew. There have been... signs... that it could be located in a cave." Sorrelstar replied vaguely.

"Where is this cave?" Kestrelsong shouted.

"We are... unsure."

"Unsure?" Ravenfrost echoed.

"I would rather search for this herb than wait for the sickness to kill all us all!" Falconwing hissed.

Sorrelstar dipped her head to the gray tom. "That is exactly why I agreed to it."

"So who will you send?" Lightningfall mewed.

"I will send two cats. I have thought long and hard about my choice, and I have come to the conclusion that Foxtail and Russetpaw would be sufficient." Russetpaw stiffened when she heard her name. _Did I hear that correctly? _ Russetpaw's shock quickly turned into excitement as she realized she would be exploring what lay beyond EarthClan territory. Foxtail's amber eyes gleamed with the same excitement she felt.

"But she's an apprentice?" Owlscreech yowled.

Before Russetpaw had time to give a swift retort, Stormstrike called, "And a valuable one."

"This clan meeting is dismissed. Everyone carry one with your normal duties." Sorrelstar's gaze flickered from Russetpaw to Foxtail. "When the two of you have a moment, I'd like to see you in my den."

Russetpaw turned to her sister. "Did you know about this?"

Icepaw shook her head. "I'm just as surprised as you are." She meowed and pressed her cheek against Russetpaw's before heading off to the medicine den. Russetpaw bounded up the rocks towards Sorrelstar's den. Foxtail was waiting for her outside the den. Together they headed inside the den, pushing past the bramble screen. Sunlight shone through the entrance, giving the den an eerie glow. "Tomorrow, I will take you to the island. You will meet with the other cats and you will begin your journey. Go see Stormstrike and Icepaw about some traveling herbs."

Russetpaw sprinted down the rocks towards the medicine den. Not looking where she was putting her paws, she slipped. Before she could attempt to regain her balance, she felt something grab her by the scruff. It was Foxtail. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. What do you take me for, a sniffling kit?" Russetpaw snapped, "I can take care of myself."

"Uh-huh." Foxtail meowed, his voice filled with amusement.

Despite Russetpaw's brash tone, she was secretly glad he was the there to catch her. She pushed her way into the medicine den. Icepaw was checking on Liongrowl while Stormstrike was sorting through herbs. "Sorrelstar told us to get some traveling herbs," Foxtail meowed.

"Stormstrike is getting them ready," Icepaw said.

Stormstrike beckoned the two of them over. "I packed some herbs for you." He dropped the herbs at their paws. He put his paw on a small, white flower with a large, yellow center. "This herb is called chamomile, it will help keep your strength up," he explained. Stormstrike, then, dropped some oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges at their paws. "This is called burnet, it is also a useful traveling herb." He then dropped daisy leaves at their paws and began explaining its use. Russetpaw was only half listening. She knew that what Stormstrike was saying was important, but all she could think about was the journey. Stormstrike stopped talking and began to wrap the herbs in beech leaves.

He left the bundle of herbs and reappeared with more beech leaves. "Use this to carry the feverfew," he instructed.

Russetpaw hoped Foxtail was listening because she had no idea what he was talking about. "Come pick up the herbs when it's time for you to leave." Stormstrike meowed.

As soon as Stormstrike dismissed them Russetpaw headed to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a vole, and headed to the apprentices den.

* * *

Russetpaw blinked her eyes open and was surprised to see no one in the den but her. She poke her head out of the den and padded over to the medicine den. Icepaw gave her her bundle of herbs and quickly reminded her of their uses. Russetpaw began to make her way over to Foxtail and Sorrelstar, but was intercepted by Sandcloud.

"We have to talk." She mewed in her usual firm tone.

"...Okay." Russetpaw mewed reluctantly, curious as to what her mentor would say. _She hasn't seen me with Bramblepaw._ She reassured herself. _I've been careful._

"Here. Away from the others." Sandcloud lead her apprentice over to a clump of yew bushes, away from their Clanmates. "I need to... warn you."

"About...?"

"This journey you're going on," The cream-colored she-cat began, "Don't... become to attached to these cats. You're an EarthClanner. They're all enemies. You don't owe them anything. They'll make you feel like you do. Make you think they're your best friends. But when push comes to shove..."

"Yeah... I know." Russetpaw said. And she did know.

"Good." And suddenly... her face softened, and her eyes almost seemed sad. "I know it sounds harsh, but... I'm just trying to prepare you for the world. Stick with Foxtail. And, hey... remember those moves I taught you. They'll come in handy."

Russetpaw rolled her vivid, green eyes, and sighed, "I know," once more. She then strolled out of the yew bushes and begun to pad over towards her leader and Foxtail, only to have her path blocked by Icepaw.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" The medicine cat apprentice asked.

"What's the point of saying goodbye. I'll be back," Russetpaw meowed matter-of-factly. Some would say the dark-furred she-cat was arrogant, but her sister always used the word confident.

Icepaw smiled and laid her tail across Russetpaw's shoulder before saying, "Be safe," and heading back to the medicine den.

Russetpaw made her way over to Foxtail and Sorrelstar, this time with no interruptions. "Slept in, did you? Sorrelstar's eyes shone with amusement instead of annoyance, which actually surprised Russetpaw. And few things surprised the dark ginger apperentice."The time has come for the two of you to be on your way." Sorrelstar mewed and padded out of the camp, leaving Foxtail and Russetpaw to follow.

The forest was lively; birds chirped and squirrels chased each other. _I wonder if Bramblepaw's going._ Russetpaw shoved him out her mind. She had to focus on their objective, not Bramblepaw. They made their way to the tree-bridge. Russetpaw felt rocky stone on her paws when they had reached the other side, onto the island. Brackenstar was already there. "These are FlameClan's chosen cats," Brackenstar meowed, waving his tail to the two warriors with him. A ginger tom and a golden tabby she-cat. Russetpaw recognized them at gatherings, but couldn't remember their names.

Foxtail bent down and murmured in her ear, as if he could sense her confusion. "The ginger tom is Rowanfur and the she-cat is Goldenwing.

"I knew that," Russetpaw huffed, even though she didn't.

"She's an apprentice. What use could she be?" The ginger tom apparently known as Rowanfur hissed.

Russetpaw bristled and unsheathed her claws, "I can show you, if you'd like."

The sound of paw-steps silenced the cats and a moment later Moonstar appeared with a blue-gray she-cat and a long-haired brown tom.

"Greetings," Moonstar mewed as she approached. "Bluepetal and Grasswhisker will represent WaterClan." Russetpaw's heart sank as she realized Bramblepaw did not arrive with them. Russetpaw saw a flash of gray at the edge of her vision and Twisterstar joined them.

A tabby black tom was with him as well as a gray she-cat. Russetpaw didn't recognize them either.

"Sootstorm and Cinderleaf," Foxtail's warm breath stirred in her ear._ Rowanfur, Goldenwing, Bluepetal, Grasswhisker, Sootstorm, and Cinderleaf._

"Now that all of the chosen cats are here, let the journey begin." Twisterstar meowed.

All the cats carried a bundle of traveling herbs in their jaws.

Sorrelstar dipped her head, "You need to find the fresh patch of feverfew, and carry as much of it back as you can."

"Do not allow yourself to be distracted," Moonstar added.

"Return to us safely and swiftly. May StarClan watch over you," Brackenstar murmured.

Russetpaw rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 7: Pool Of Memories

Chapter 7: Pool Of Memories

Icepaw pushed her way out of the medicine den. Russetpaw had left earlier in the day with Foxtail to meet the other cats and begin their quest. They needed to hurry back with the feverfew before anymore cats got sick. Hawkpaw was running a low feverfew, but that could escalate into something serious. Icepaw already missed her sister, but she was a medicine cat. They couldn't spend every moment of their lives together.

As rain began to fleck her sleek fur, she flattened her ears. Treeflower, Falconwing, and Owlscreech slid through the thorn tunnel and deposited prey onto the fresh-kill pile. The Clan was resting after being sent out on sunhigh patrols. Icepaw carried a mouthful of juniper berries in her jaws, being careful she headed to the elders den. She ducked her head and entered the dark, sheltered den. She could see a pair of amber eyes gleaming in the corner, the scent of shrew hung heavily in the air. Icepaw walked over to Redfern and dropped the juniper berries at her paws. "Kestrelsong told me you were complaining about your stomach."

Redfern narrowed her eyes. "Complaining?"

Icepaw purred in amusement. Redfern hesitantly began to eat berries, and as she did so, Icepaw noticed Pantherheart wasn't in his nest.

"Where's Pantherheart?

"He went out for a walk, said he needed some fresh air. Redfern answered. "He's been out for a while, though."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," Icepaw mewed in an attempt to comfort Redfern. When Redfern didn't reply, Icepaw continued on, "Larkfeather's kits will be born soon. They'll give you something to do."

Redfern nodded her graying head. "It'll be nice to do something for a change." Icepaw detected a note of wistfulness in her voice.

"You must be lonely in here, all by yourself. Why don't you come out for a little while," she pressed.

Redfern let out a long sigh. "You're the medicine cat," she meowed, and rose to her red-colored paws. Icepaw smiled and led the elder into the clearing, where she joined Kestrelsong and Mouseleap at the pond in the center of the clearing.

Redfern twitched her whiskers, which were now dripping with rain water. "It _is_ nice to be out, even if it's raining." She admitted.

Kestrelsong glanced at her mother, then at Icepaw. "I don't know you managed to get her out of that den. I've been trying for ages!" Redfern flicked her ear but said nothing. Icepaw dipped her head modestly before padding over towards the medicine den, but she stopped in her tracks as she heard the nursery entrance rustle on the side of camp.

Frostpool, Leafkit, and Featherkit sat together, Ravenfrost walking towards them. He touched his muzzle to Frostpool's and they watched proudly as their kits began to play in the rain.

Icepaw felt envy stab at her heart as she looked on, and she couldn't help thinking of her own parents. Icepaw and Russetpaw never knew their father; they were told he died before they were born. Their mother, Silverbranch, talked about him quite often. Silverbranch herself was a beautiful silver tabby with forest green eyes. She often told them stories. Like how the Clans came to be and other Clans that had once existed. She said there was once a CreekClan and SnowClan, but they had been conquered by rogues.

Sometimes, Silverbranch would come to Icepaw in dreams and give advice or warnings, and Icepaw has seen her in StarClan. She felt a claw-scratch of sympathy as she realized Russetpaw received no such dreams, for she did not believe in StarClan.

Icepaw was snapped out of her reverie as she heard her name being called.

"Icepaw, we're running low on poppy seeds. Do you think you could go collect some?" Stormstrike said. Icepaw tore her gaze away from Leafkit, Featherkit, Ravenfrost and Frostpool.

"Of course, I'll be back soon." Icepaw replied and padded across the clearing. She shook her snow-white pelt, sending rain drops splattering to the ground. She had been out in the rain for some time now. The grass was heavy with rain drops, the clouds dark gray, suggesting a greater storm.

Icepaw halted as she heard a soft whimper in the distance. Her neck fur began to rise and she reluctantly followed the sound. After pushing her way through a clump of ferns, she found the source of the noise. It was Pantherheart. He was sprawled out on the forest floor, a fox trap clamped tightly onto his tail. His amber eyes were full of anguish. "I'll get you out! Hold on!" Icepaw promised, determination edging her mew. _I'm not going to fail again. Not like I failed Mosswing._


	10. Chapter 8: Delays

Chapter 8: Delays

Thunder roared overhead followed by a flash of lightning. Russetpaw's pelt was completely drenched as were the other cats. They had been walking in silence for about two hours. They were deep in the forest but they were beyond EarthClan territory. _We have no real idea where we are going, only that the feverfew we need to find might be located in a cave. Great! _Russetpaw thought sarcastically_._

"We should stop and hunt," Grasswhisker suggested.

"He's right." Bluepetal muttered. "We won't get anywhere in this rain."

"We aren't use to hunting in the forest," Cinderleaf pointed out. Sootstorm mewed in agreement. The AirClan cats were used to living and hunting in the moorland.

"What a surprise!" Russetpaw meowed sarcastically. "The AirClan cats are useless to the rest of us." Sootstorm narrowed his eyes and a growl rose in Cinderleaf''s throat.

"Sootstorm and Cinderleaf aren't the only ones who don't know how to hunt in the forest." Goldenwing mewed defensively.

"Oh? Then I suppose you are just as useless as them." Russetpaw hissed mockingly.

Goldenwing bared her teeth. "Watch your mouth, apprentice!"

"You are only so defensive because you know I'm right," Russetpaw replied indifferently.

"I-" Goldenwing began, but she was interrupted by Foxtail. "Enough! We will find a place to rest and then we can worry about hunting."

Goldenwing sent Russetpaw a glare before stomping ahead. "You shouldn't provoke fights." Foxtail mewed. He paused for a moment, as if considering something, and added, "I know you don't like being in a group, but-"

"How very perceptive of you," Russetpaw interrupted.

"Russetpaw, please, I don't want to argue. Just try harder with them, will you?"

"I can't promise anything," she said mischievously, and looked up at the dark sky. Not only was it raining heavily, but it would be night soon enough. She blinked rain drops out of her eyes. Russetpaw froze in her tracks as she heard barking in the distance._ Dogs. _The rest of the group stopped when they heard it to. "Why are dogs in the forest?" Rowanfur mewed, his eyes wild with panic.

"Does it matter?" Bluepetal snapped. "We have to hide."

"Climb a tree!" Russetpaw yowled. She quickly darted to the nearest tree and began to climb, digging her claws into the tree bark. Foxtail followed her up after a moment's hesitation. The other cats looked up at them in panic as the sound of the barking drew closer. "What are you doing?" Foxtail screeched from halfway up the tree.

"We don't know how to climb trees!" Cinderleaf retorted.

"Sucks to be you!" Russetpaw sneered.

Then two dogs appeared. Saliva dripping from their mouths, they charged at the cats still on the ground. Rowanfur and Goldenwing dived into a clump of bracken. While Bluepetal desperately clung onto a tree branch just below Russetpaw's own tree branch. "Russetpaw, can you reach her?" Foxtail shouted.

"I... suppose." Russetpaw mewed, knowing exactly what Foxtail's next words would be.

"Then help her!"

Russetpaw sighed and reached down, grabbing Bluepetal by her scruff, Russetpaw hauled her up onto the branch. "Thanks," Bluepetal breathed. But her relief quickly turned into panic as she saw her clanmate, Grasswhisker, being chased by the dogs along with Sootstorm and Cinderleaf. Sootstorm and Cinderleaf easily outran the two dogs. They scrambled up the tree that Foxtail was on and he helped them up onto a tree branch. But that meant that Grasswhisker was the only one within their reach. The dogs snarled and growled backing Grasswhisker into a tree. "No!" Bluepetal growled.

Russetpaw rolled her eyes and quickly ripped a piece off of the tree branch above them and flung it. The dogs tore their attention away from Grasswhisker and chased after the branch. "Climb up the tree, mouse-brain!" Russetpaw snarled to Grasswhisker. The tom scurried up the nearest tree, slipping every now and again but he made it nevertheless. The dogs continued to fight over the branch. But the sound of twolegs angrily shouting drove the two dogs away. When the sound of the twolegs and dogs became more and more distant, Rowanfur and Goldenwing stepped out of the bracken. Hesitantly, the rest of the cats hopped down from the trees. "What are we going to do now?" Sootstorm said, his tail quivering with more excitement than fear .

"We need to find somewhere to stay," Foxtail meowed.

"Goldenwing and I saw a barn when we were running." Rowanfur replied.

"Is anyone there?"

"It looked abandoned."

"Alright, then let's get moving." Foxtail took the lead. Rowanfur walked beside him steering him towards the barn. Russetpaw brought up the rear. Grasswhisker fell in beside her. "Thank you, for saving me. That was clever what you did what the branch." He meowed.

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing personal." Russetpaw snapped. He dipped his head in respect and pulled ahead. Bluepetal turned around and flashed Russetpaw a grateful look then frantically began checking Grasswhisker for injuries. The heavy rain was slightly lighter. As they padded onward Russetpaw could see the barn. It was large enough for all of them. The group came to a halt. "Be cautious, we don't know if it's completely abandoned." Foxtail whispered and slowly crept forward. The group began to investigate around the barn. Russetpaw padded around to the back to the barn. All that was there were empty stables. After what had seemed like moons of reluctance, the group of cats slowly filed into the barn.

Russetpaw felt hay poke at her paws. Hay was scattered all over the ground. Russetpaw padded further and her mouth watered as she the scent of mouse hit her nose. She dropped into a crouch as she spotted a mouse scurrying about in a corner. Her belly fur brushed up against the hay. And in a flash she pounced onto the mouse and killed it quickly. In time, there was a well-stocked fresh-kill pile in the middle of the barn.

The cats ate ravenously and curled up to sleep. Russetpaw curled up in a corner and was surprised when Foxtail curled up near her. In fact, all of the cats slept close to their Clanmates, making sure that their pelts didn't touch with someone not of their clan. Russetpaw closed her green eyes, but opened them again when Foxtail's tail tickled her nose. Though Russetpaw would never admit it, it was nice to be sleeping next to someone besides Lynxpaw and Hawkpaw.


	11. Chapter 9: Like A Fire

Chapter 9: Like A Fire

_If I am to get you out, ill have to pry the fox trap open. _She put her paws on the two metals parts. Icepaw heaved and grunted as she tried her hardest to pry it open. Her teeth were clenched together and eventually the metal began to separate. Careful not to get her own paws stuck, Icepaw moved them to the edge. "Move your tail, Pantherheart!" Icepaw hissed, still holding the trap open. Pantherheart dragged his tail away from the trap.

She released the trap once his tail was out. The trap closed with a loud snap "Icepaw-" Pantherheart's voice trailed off and he fell unconscious.

"Pantherheart?!"

Icepaw began to examine his tail. It was to bloodied for her to actually see if he had any other wounds. Icepaw grabbed a patch a cobwebs from a nearby bush and pressed it onto his tail. I_ need to get him back to camp._ Icepaw heaved him onto her back and stumbled to the ground. She wasn't strong enough to carry him. She would have to get help. Icepaw hurried back to camp. She was running so fast everything around her was nothing but a blur. She burst into the camp entrance. "What's going on?" Sorrelstar questioned from atop the grand oak tree.

"Pantherheart got his tail caught in a fox trap." The camp exploded into gasps of shock and concern.

"Is he going to be okay?" Redfern mewed. Sorrelstar quieted the clan down.

"I got him out of the trap, but I can't carry him," Icepaw mewed frantically.

"Treeflower", Sorrelstar beckoned her deputy forward. "Take a small group over to get Pantherheart. Icepaw, show them where he is."

Icepaw nodded and waited impatiently as Treeflower called Ravenfrost and Mouseleap over.

The four cats padded out of the camp and into the forest. Icepaw in the lead, rushing the rest of them over to where she had left Pantherheart. He looked the same as before, still sprawled on the forest floor unconscious.

"What happened?" Mouseleap breathed as he sniffed Pantherheart's wound. "I don't know. I found him like this." Icepaw replied.

"What is this stuff on his tail?" Ravenfrost mewed gesturing with his tail at the cobweb.

"It's cobweb, it should help stop the bleeding."

Treeflower heaved him up onto her back with no trouble. "Let's go."

They arrived back at the camp. Their clanmates looked on in horror as they saw the state Pantherheart was in. Treeflower carried him to medicine den, Icepaw following closely behind. "Pantherheart has-" Treeflower began but Stormstrike interrupted.  
"I have already heard. Lay him down there." Stormstrike pointed to a nest close to Liongrowl. The same spot that Mosswing had once slept. Treeflower obediently lay him down in the nest then padded out of the den.

Icepaw went to the back of the den to fetch more cobweb. "I'm sorry," Stormstrike blurted out.

Icepaw turned to face him. "For what?"

"That I wasn't there to help you when Pantherheart or Mosswing needed help. I left you to handle it on your own," he mewed.

Icepaw blinked, she didn't know what to say. His apology caught her off guard. "You will be a fine medicine cat," Stormstrike sighed, his eyes glowed with what had seemed like pride. "I...appreciate that." Icepaw murmured. She applied more cobweb to Pantherheart's tail. She then padded over to Liongrowl, who was still struggling with fever. He was showing no sign of improvement. She dipped some moss in water and instructed him to drink. "Icepaw, get some rest. We're going to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats tonight." Stormstrike meowed. Icepaw curled up in her nest.

* * *

She felt something poke her sides. She looked up to see Stormstrike looming over her. "It's time to go." It had felt like she had only been asleep for a heartbeat. Icepaw nodded and rose to her paws. Stormstrike checked on Pantherheart and Liongrowl one last time before heading out of the medicine den. The half-moon glowed overhead casting thick shadows over the EarthClan camp. Together they entered the forest. The grass was still damp and as Icepaw walked beneath a tree, water sprayed her fur. Stormstrike looked back at her, amusement lighted his gaze. Icepaw shook her pelt and scampered ahead. They made their way to the meeting place. "Greetings," Rosedapple mewed as she spotted the two of them from across the stream. "It's good to see you are well."

Stormstrike dipped his head.

"Same to you," Icepaw responded politely. The three cats waited for the others to arrive. Dovesong and Wolfpaw appeared next at the far end of the stream. Then Rainpaw and Otterpelt made their way across the stream. The group made their way up the hill. Icepaw walked beside Rosedapple. "How are you doing with your training?" Rosedapple murmured.

"Well, Stormstrike said I would make a fine medicine cat." Icepaw meowed.

"No doubt," Rosedapple answered.

After a while they made their way to a stone hollow. The Moonpool glowed in the center. The medicine cats circled around the Moonpool and began to drink the icy cold water. Icepaw curled herself into a tight ball and closed her eyes.

The grass was soft and lush underpaw. The sky had an eerie glow to it and the wind whispered softly. A silver tabby she-cat appeared from a clump of ferns, forest-green eyes glowing. Silverbranch. Icepaw opened her mouth to speak but Silverbranch lashed her tail. "I have something to show you. Follow me," she mewed softly.

Icepaw followed her mother, the scenery completely changed. Silverbranch lead her to a cliff. They were looking down at...the clans. Flames appeared, engulfing her clanmates, destroying her home. "This plague will sweep like a fire, destroying everything in its path. You must cure it quickly." Silverbranch mewed, her voice barely more than a whisper. She began to fade, leaving Icepaw alone to watch the clans be destroyed.


	12. Chapter 10: Monsters

Chapter 10: Monsters

Russetpaw blinked the sleep from her eyes. Moonlight seeped into the barn and silhouetted the figures of the other cats. They were still asleep and snoring softly. Russetpaw rose to her paws and leaped over Cinderleaf. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of the barn. Overhead, trees rustled in the breeze. The birds were quiet now that it was moonhigh. The grass was damp from the earlier rain. Russetpaw padded further away from the barn and broke into a run once she reached the woodlands. _I wonder what Icepaw is doing right now... and Bramblepaw. _

Russetpaw enjoyed the warm breeze that buffeted her fur, the endless energy that tugged at her paws... and the freedom. She skidded to halt as she saw a boulder blocking her path. She bunched her haunches and sprang upward, scraping her claws against the boulder as she reached the top.

There was a lake that held the reflection of the stars and majestic willow trees that seemed to be reaching for the sky. Farther ahead, there was a small waterfall, similar to the one that bordered EarthClan and WaterClan territory.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Russetpaw narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. Who had followed her? She turned around to see Bluepetal emerging from a clump of ferns. "I don't appreciate being followed," Russetpaw growled.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed you were gone and was curious as to were you went." Bluepetal explained. She leaped onto the boulder and sat next to Russetpaw.

Russetpaw scoffed."You and I both know the only reason you're out here is because you wanted to know if I abandoned the group."

Bluepetal tipped her head to one side, and after a long moment of silence, mewed, "You wouldn't really abandon the group, though, would you?" Russetpaw didn't answer. She instead looked up at the stars, remembering all of the mouse-brained stories about StarClan the elders told.

"Are you looking for someone up there?" Bluepetal asked.

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh. I see." The WaterClan warrior quickly caught on to what the EarthClan apprentice was saying. She didn't believe in StarClan. So Bluepetal decided to change the subject. "Across this lake is WaterClan territory. I miss home already."

"You've only been gone for about a day." Russetpaw pointed out.

"True. But I still miss the water and the soft moss beneath my paws." Bluepetal said, her blue eyes filled with longing. "Don't you miss EarthClan?"

"I guess, but there is so much beyond Clan territory." Russetpaw mewed, her gaze fixed on the waterfall.

Bluepetal purred and before she could respond, Russetpaw pushed her into the lake. Bluepetal's head broke the surface of the water. "Why'd you do that?"

"You said you missed the water," Russetpaw replied, amusement edged her voice.

"Very funny, Bluepetal mewed. Surprisingly, there was no anger in her voice.

* * *

The group padded through the woodlands. The rest of the group had woken a little while ago. Russetpaw brought up the rear while Goldenwing led. Goldenwing had suggested heading into the woodlands to avoid twolegs and dogs. She also said there was a possibility that the "cave" that _might_ have the feverfew, _might_ be located in the woods. _The only reason that we're looking for a cave is because some stupid dead cats sent a "dream". _Russetpaw thought scornfully.

They trekked through the woods occasionally tripping over a ivy tendril or getting thorns stuck in their paws. Though, Rowanfur and Goldenwing seemed to know the woods quite well. FlameClan cats had lived in the woodlands and were accustomed to such a thing. Gray clouds littered the sky and Russetpaw knew that it would be raining soon. All it ever seemed to do was rain.

The sound of monsters made the group halt. They reluctantly padded forward, there was a steel bar below them and further along Russetpaw could see the thunderpath. "So much for avoiding the twolegs." Russetpaw scoffed.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Goldenwing growled.

"I'll stop complaining when you learn how to lead." Russetpaw spat back, green eyes narrowed.

"Russetpaw, that's enough!" Foxtail mewed.

Russetpaw looked at her Clanmate as if he had grown two heads. "You're siding with her?"

"We are all doing the best we can." Cinderleaf interjected, her gaze shifting from Goldenwing to Foxtail and then to Russetpaw.

"Evidently," Russetpaw mewed sarcastically.

"Please don't fight." Bluepetal said nervously.

"I still don't know why Sorrelstar would send an apprentice." Rowanfur muttered.

"And I don't know why Brackenstar sent you. You haven't proven to be useful." Russetpaw snarled, her fur bristling. Rowanfur bared his teeth. Grasswhisker looked down at his paws, clearly not wanting to get involved.

"Everyone calm down!" Sootstorm meowed. "You're going to attract twolegs."

"He's right." Foxtail murmured, "Let's-"

It was too late. A twoleg had gotten out of its monster and was heading towards them.

"It must have seen us!" Grasswhisker screeched.

"Run!" Cinderleaf yowled. Russetpaw dived into a bramble bush ignoring how it stabbed at her pelt. Russetpaw peeked out of the bush and saw that the rest of the group was running. The twoleg was hurrying after them. Sootstorm was attempting to climb a tree when the twoleg had reached down and grabbed the black tabby

He clung desperately to the tree, eyes wide. Cinderleaf clawed at the twoleg in a desperate attempt to save her clanmate. The twoleg simply pushed her back and swooped down to grab Sootstorm.

_Do I have to do everything myself? _Russetpaw wondered. She stepped out of the bramble bush and ran up to the twoleg, clawing at its pink skin.

The twoleg shouted in pain and attempted to shake her off. But Russetpaw kept a firm grip. "Russetpaw!" Bluepetal dashed forward and began to slash at the twoleg. The twoleg shook Russetpaw off and she landed with a_ thud_. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the twoleg scrambling to get away from the rest of the cats. "Russetpaw, are you alright?" Bluepetal loomed over her. Russetpaw opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She rose to her paws but stumbled to the ground. Foxtail was looking down at her, eyes full of worry, and he was murmuring something but Russetpaw couldn't hear him. And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Russetpaw blinked her eyes open. She was sprawled under a tree and could hear thunder clashing overhead. The ground was wet and rain occasionally sprayed her pelt. "You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" Foxtail questioned.

"I'm surprised you care," Russetpaw muttered.

"Why?" Foxtail's eyes amber eyes glowed with confusion.

"How about you go ask your buddy, Goldenwing." She hissed.

"I-" Foxtail trailed off as Rowanfur appeared with a shrew in his jaws.

"The others are still hunting." He told Russetpaw and dropped the shrew a her paws.

"I can hunt for myself," Russetpaw snapped and got to her paws. She was still a bit dizzy, but she shook it off. She wasn't about to admit she needed help.

"I can hunt with you." Foxtail mewed.

"I hunt better alone," Russetpaw meowed dismissively and disappeared into the woods. Russetpaw felt a sharp pang of regret, but she forced it away and bounded off deeper into the woods. She found Bluepetal perched up onto the boulder that she had found the night before.

"Hey!" Bluepetal greeted, she dropped some fish down next to her on the boulder. Russetpaw dipped her head and padded past. She scented a vole and dropped into a crouch. The thunder and rain would make it difficult to find prey. Russetpaw slowed her steps as she heard something move. She crept forward, her belly brushing up against the ground and she sprang forward killing the vole with a swift bite.

"Nice catch!" Grasswhisker congratulated and padded off towards the way the group had settled. Russetpaw carried her prey back to the tree and began to eat. She sat a few tail-lengths away from the rest of them. Each cat had eaten the prey they were most accustomed to, speaking to each other between mouthfuls. Russetpaw watched the group from where she was settled, Sandcloud's words filling her thoughts:_Don't become too attached to those cats. You're an EarthClanner. They're all enemies. _Russetpaw didn't understand why they were acting so friendly to one another. No friendship that was formed would last. _I will never understand them, and they will never understand me, _she realized. She was familiar with the feeling of loneliness. So she couldn't comprehend why it seemed to hurt a little more this time. She remembered when she was younger. She did not have friends, and instead sought the company of forest animals. Sometimes, she would even speak to the trees.

Foxtail looked as if he were about to go over to her, but his gaze darkened with uncertainty. Russetpaw turned her head the other way and ignored him._You already chose your side._


	13. Chapter 11: Survival

Chapter 11: Survival

Icepaw was exhausted. She hadn't gotten any sleep with Mosswing haunting her dreams, reminding her of how her death was Icepaw's fault. Maybe it wasn't Mosswing at all, but Icepaw's own guilt that was haunting her. And her dream at the Moonpool only added to her worries. A shudder went down her spine as she remembered the Clans' being engulfed in flames. She shook the thoughts away, though it wasn't at all easy. Icepaw leaned down to give Liongrowl water. "Thanks," he muttered. His nest rustled as he leaned forward to drink. Icepaw looked at the golden warrior with surprise dancing across her blue gaze. _Liongrowl hasn't spoken in..._

"Are you feeling alright." Icepaw meowed hopefully.

"I feel like death," he murmured. Liongrowl used to have a sense of humor, but Icepaw couldn't detect any of his old self in his voice.

"Well, you aren't." she mewed her voice straining to be cheerful.

"I'll be dead soon enough. I'll be with our warrior ancestors." His eyes were filled with sadness yet...happiness. Those two feelings don't mix, do they?

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine." Icepaw insisted, before going to the back of the medicine den to find Stormstrike. _Liongrowl is talking again, something he wasn't doing before. Surely, that's a sign of improvement_. Stormstrike was inspecting Pantherheart's tail. Pantherheart had been slipping in and out of consciousness; at this moment he was unconscious. Stormstrike had decided to move Pantherheart's nest in case Liongrowl passes his sickness to him. Stormstrike turned to face her when he heard her approach. "Can you go collect some herbs? We're running low again."

"Okay," Icepaw responded and pushed her way out of the medicine den. She hadn't told him about Silverbranch's warning at the Moonpool. There always seemed to be something more important that needed attention. Rain dripped from the dens, though the clouds had cleared to reveal a clear dawn sky. The Clan was beginning to stir.

Ravenfrost was playing with his kits, Featherkit and Leafkit. Mouseleap, Lightningfall, and Lynxpaw were heading out of the camp. Sorrelstar and Treeflower were sharing a plump vole at the fresh-kill pile. Icepaw was about to head out of the camp but Tigerfoot stopped her at the exit. "Hawkpaw has a fever so I told her to relax for the day and I haven't been sent for any patrols, do you need any help?"

"Actually, Stormstrike just asked me to collect some herbs. If you'd like, you can come along." Icepaw mewed. Tigerfoot nodded, "Lead on."

The two exited the camp and entered the forest. Treeflower has started sending out fox trap patrols after what had happened to Pantherheart, searching the territory for any more of the deadly traps. Birdsong surrounded them and the grass was damp from the previous nights rain.

Icepaw padded over to the WaterClan border. The waterfall was in view and drowned out the sound of the birds. "So what am I looking for?" Tigerfoot questioned.

"Poppy seeds and juniper berries." Icepaw mewed and begin to search for cobweb. The familiar scent of ragwort leaves hit her nose and she began to follow the smell. She gently took some of the leaves from the bush being careful not to rip them.

After a while, both of them were carrying a mouthful of herbs. Except the herb that they needed the most. Feverfew. They made their way back to the camp, but before entering Icepaw stopped to thank Tigerfoot. "I appreciate your hel-" She stopped mid-sentence as Lynxpaw, Mouseleap and Lightningfall bolted past them. "What's going on?" Tigerfoot called after them but they didn't answer. Icepaw and Tigerfoot padded into the camp.

"We saw AirClan coming this way." Lightningfall insisted. The camp exploded into shock and disbelief. "Why would they be coming here?" Larkfeather meowed.

"I don't know, but Twisterstar had a lot of cats with him," Mouseleap muttered.

"Kits, Elders, and Queens, go to your dens." Sorrelstar ordered and climbed onto the lowest branch of the grand oak tree. The only elder now was Redfern now that Pantherheart was in the medicine den and Mosswing has...died. Frostpool hurried Leafkit and Featherkit into the nursery while they protested.

"I'll shred every AirClan cat that enters our camp," Leafkit growled.

Larkfeather padded into the nursery after them. Redfern looked upset to be sent back into the elders' den, but didn't defy her leader.

Icepaw carried her bundle of herbs to the medicine den. Tigerfoot followed her and dropped his bundle at the entrance of the den before hurrying back out into the clearing. Stormstrike padded over to her and they stood outside the medicine den. Most of the warriors were in the clearing, flexing their claws. An odd scent drifted around the EarthClan camp. _AirClan is here. _Twisterstar pushed his way into the camp, AirClan warriors flanking him on both sides. He dipped his head to Sorrelstar. "Why are you here?" Sorrelstar mewed suspiciously.

"AirClan needs more territory," he meowed simply.

"And what? You want some of ours?" Treeflower snarled.

"Yes," he nodded to the EarthClan deputy. Anger rippled in the air as the EarthClan cats fur began to bristle and unsheathe their claws. "What makes you think you can have our land?"

"Rabbit-munchers!"

"Fox-dung!"

The AirClan warriors began to bristle as insults were hurled at them.

"We are simply trying to give our clanmates a chance at survival!" Twisterstar mewed defensively.

"What was the point of sending your warriors to assist in finding the feverfew if you were just going to attack us?" Ravenfrost questioned.

"I never planned this, and I cannot wait forever for the feverfew to be found while I watch my Clan die around me." Twisterstar answered softly. "We have more sick cats than any Clan and we need more territory." He added.

"You don't even know how to hunt in the forest and that's what most of EarthClan territory is." Falconwing snarled.

"We-" An AirClan warrior began but was cut off.

"Why not ask WaterClan or FlameClan for their territory." Kestrelsong advised dryly.

"Our medicine cat helped you. If anything, you owe us." Sorrelstar mewed glaring at Icepaw. Icepaw shyly ducked her head.

"We are grateful for your help, truly. But we need more land." Twisterstar insisted, but there was no hint of snarl in his voice.

"The answer is no. We have our own sick to worry about. I am...sorry, Twisterstar." Sorrelstar said, her green eyes glistening.

"So am I," his blue eyes were filled with regret. "AirClan, attack!"


	14. Chapter 12: Night's Song

Chapter 12: Night's Song

The afternoon sun filtered through the trees. It was the first sunny day that Russetpaw had seen in awhile. Her paws ached but she forced herself to keep going. Rowanfur was in the lead with Goldenwing close behind. Russetpaw and Foxtail brought up the rear. Rowanfur had suggested that they travel to the far side of the woods. Russetpaw was tired of traveling through the woods and had suggested going across the lake she encountered past the boulder, but not every cat could swim. They were still searching for the mysterious "cave".

Russetpaw was still intent on ignoring Foxtail after he had sided with Goldenwing over her. That didn't stop him from trying to talk to her, however. "We should stop and rest," Foxtail suggested, slowing his pace. Rowanfur agreed and they came to a halt. Russetpaw noticed that the trees were beginning to thin out. She could hear the faint sounds of twolegs and dogs. _Why do we always seem to run into twolegs and their mutts? _

"I'm going to go hunt," Russetpaw muttered.

"Don't go far," Cinderleaf warned. Russetpaw rolled her eyes. "I am no kit. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." She hissed and bounded off further into the woods. The warm scent of prey made her mouth water. She swiftly dropped into a crouch. Russetpaw spotted a shrew perched on a low tree branch and slowly moved closer.

She bunched her haunches about to spring forward when she heard a large snap. The snap alerted the shrew causing it to fly off. Russetpaw turned around furious.

"Fox-dung," she hissed, irritated. Russetpaw stopped in her tracks as she spotted a large black animal with white stripes streaked across its face. Its black, beady eyes glaring at her. It was a badger.

The badger bared its teeth and began to make its way over to her. It then lashed out at her, claws extended. Russetpaw dodged to the side and quickly regained her balance. She then unsheathed her claws and clawed at the badger. The large, black-and-white animal growled as a few drops of blood splattered to the ground.

Russetpaw lunged forward again and raked her claws against the badger's face, but the badger quickly recovered from the blow and clawed at Russetpaw's cheek. Blood welled from the wound and she knew that the badger had given her a permanent scar. The badger had caught Russetpaw off guard and landed a swift blow to her ear. She fell to the ground, the badger looming over her. _I'm not going down so easily. _Russetpaw struggled to her paws but made it nonetheless.

She barely dodged the badger's next attack when she noticed a black tabby pelt and a blue-gray cat. Sootstorm and Bluepetal. The two cats used the element of surprise as an advantage and tackled the badger from behind. The badger yowled and screeched. Everything was hazy, just like when the twoleg had knocked her to the ground when she was trying to save Sootstorm.

Russetpaw stumbled to the ground. She could hear someone calling out to her, but she made no effort to reply. The darkness had consumed her.

* * *

Russetpaw's eyes flew open and she could see Cinderleaf looking down at her. The strange scent of herbs floated around her. Cinderleaf must have found these herbs because they had all lost their bundle of herbs when they had first escaped the dogs.

"I patched you up." Cinderleaf mewed, as if she had sensed her confusion. Russetpaw examined her surroundings and came to the realization that they were no longer in the woods, but in the forest. Not the familiar EarthClan forest. _How long have I been unconscious?_ Goldenwing and Rowanfur were sharing an owl nearby. Bluepetal and Grasswhisker were sharing tongues, and Sootstorm was padding over to her, carrying more herbs. "Thanks, Sootstorm." Cinderleaf thanked her clanmate and begun to wrap Russetpaw in more herbs. "What do you know about herbs?" Russetpaw murmured suddenly curious.

"Dovesong went over the basic herbs and their uses." Cinderleaf meowed distractedly. "Didn't Stormstrike explain that to you and Foxtail?"

"Well, yes, but I wasn't listening." Russetpaw replied as she began to groom her ruffled, dark ginger fur.

"Now that Russetpaw has awoken, I think we should get going." Grasswhisker advised. The group of cats rose to their paws and set off. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. It would be night soon enough. The warm breeze ruffled her fur. _No reason to groom my fur, now is there? _Foxtail began to slow his pace so that he was now walking beside her.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Russetpaw snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't take your side." Foxtail meowed.

"Well, that's a start." Russetpaw mewed expectantly.

"You're my Clanmate and I should have been looking out for you. It won't happen again," Foxtail continued on, trying to catch her gaze, but to no avail.

Russetpaw growled, "Fine. I'll let it slide. Once." Foxtail breathed a sigh of relief. "And, Russetpaw... I'm glad you're okay," he added warmly.

She blinked. "Um... thanks."

Long tree branches seemed to be entangled and reached as low as the ground. The branches were covered in moss. There was a lot of rock and stone in this area. Small purple flowers also seemed to be common in this part of the forest. When they reached a stream, Russetpaw looked at her reflection. She had a face that narrowed towards her muzzle, and a scar on the ride side of her cheek, left by the badger. But her scar didn't take away from her beauty. In fact, it added to her mystique. Her dark ginger fur was like that of a darkened flame. Her eyes the color of emeralds- vivid and bright- and as beautiful and perilous as the forest. Her whiskers were long and they arched elegantly, as did her sleek, slender tail. She smiled slyly to herself. _I am beautiful. And I can have any tom I desire. _

Foxtail assumed the head of the group now that they were back in the forest. Russetpaw was content in the back. "Are you feeling better?" Bluepetal whispered, concern filled her blue eyes.

"I didn't need help, you know." Russetpaw muttered, agitated.

"That's not how it seemed," Goldenwing sneered.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Russetpaw spat back.

Goldenwing forced her fur to lie flat and padded further up ahead. Bluepetal turned back to Russetpaw. "You helped me once, so I returned the favor." After several moments of silence, Bluepetal turned to her again. "So, why did you save me exactly?"

"Because I..." Russetpaw's voice trailed off. "Does it matter? You're alive, are you not?" She snapped.

Bluepetal looked surprised by Russetpaw's sudden aggressive tone but said nothing more. It was moonhigh now. The moon glowed brilliantly, turning the cats silver. In the distance, there was what looked like a cave. The group approached the cave cautiously. Russetpaw reluctantly stuck her head in the cave. The cave was dark and filled with strange scents. "Be wary," Cinderleaf cautioned. There was nothing but tall trees that surrounded the cave. A scent washed over Russetpaw, the same scent that filled the inside of the cave.

"What do we have here?" A voice growled from somewhere nearby. The group of cats exchanged confused looks. A clump of ferns rustled and out stepped a wizened, black she-cat covered with battle scars. Despite her old age, her muscles were noticeable. And slowly, one by one, cats began to pour out of the forest and surround them. They seemed to be under the command of the black she-cat. Most of the cats were battle-scarred, missing tails or eyes. The eyes they did have were filled with bloodlust. The old black she-cat padded forward, not by much, only close enough to see them in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Russetpaw snarled. She felt distrust surge through her.

"I am Nightsong."

_Nightsong...Nightsong is the cat from the story Pantherheart had told me! How is she alive?_


	15. Chapter 13: Storm Of Roses

Chapter 13: Storm Of Roses

The EarthClan camp was filled with sounds of battle. Cats charged at each other, claws unsheathed. "Icepaw, go inside the den and get some herbs ready." Stormstrike commanded, his amber eyes fixed on the battle.

"But-"

"Go!"

Icepaw scurried into the den and began making poultices. "What's going on?" Liongrowl's head popped out of his nest.

"AirClan's attacking," Icepaw mewed while frantically going through a pile of herbs.

"But you aided them once. Doesn't that count for something?" Liongrowl protested.

"I guess not." She replied. Icepaw moved Liongrowl and Pantherheart to the back of the den where they would be most safest. "I'm a warrior. I want to help," Liongrowl said.

"You're sick," Icepaw reminded him gently. "Look after Pantherheart." She beckoned to the elder with her tail. Suddenly, the clump of ferns at the entrance of the medicine swished open. A long-haired gray cat stepped forward. It was Rabbitfoot, he had accompanied Icepaw back to the border after she had helped save Daisypool.

"I put your clanmate above my own." Icepaw growled. Rabbitfoot flashed her a look that seemed to say 'I'm sorry' and sprang forward, claws unsheathed. Icepaw dodged his attack but stumbled to the ground. She knew basic fighting moves but Rabbitfoot is a trained warrior.

Icepaw saw a flash of dark gray fur move at the edge of her vision. Stormstrike leaped onto Rabbitfoot. The two cats clawed at each other, baring their teeth. Rabbitfoot attempted to attack Icepaw again, but Stormstrike shielded her from the attack with his body. When Icepaw attempted to help, Stormstrike would push her back. Rabbitfoot sunk his teeth into Stormstrike's shoulder and clawed at his muzzle.

Rabbitfoot pinned Stormstrike to the ground and clawed at his exposed stomach. "No!" Icepaw yowled. She leaped forward and bit down hard on his tail. Rabbitfoot screeched in pain and stumbled out of the medicine den. Icepaw hurried over to Stormstrike. The dark gray tom had blood gushing out of his shoulder and stomach wound. Icepaw rushed to the back of the medicine den and grabbed what was left of the cobweb. "No, Icepaw. Save what is left of the cobweb for Pantherheart." Stormstrike said.

"B-But what about you?" Icepaw mewed, fear coursing through her.

Stormstrike gave her a long sad look before saying, "It's my time to go."

"That's not true!" Icepaw screeched and began to apply the cobweb to Stormstrike's wounds. He shook the herbs off of his pelt. "My destiny was to save you and now...I can join StarClan."

"But the Clan needs you. I... need you." Icepaw whispered, grief-stricken.

"The Clan has you and you have them," Stormstrike reminded her.

"But I'm not even ready," She mewed, her voice barely audible.

"Then allow me to make it official." Stormstrike's eyes gleamed. I, Stormstrike, medicine cat of EarthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Icepaw promised, her body shaking from pain and fear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as-"

"I would like to be named Icestorm, in your honor." Icepaw interrupted.

Stormstrike nodded. "Very well, you will now be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of EarthClan.

"I'm afraid," Icestorm admitted.

"Don't be. I'm so proud of you...and Russetpaw. Goodbye...my kit." Stormstrike murmured and his eyes slowly began to close.

"Don't go," Icestorm pleaded, but he was already gone. A jolt of realization surged through her as she remembered what Stormstrike said. _My kit?_

* * *

Time had passed and the moon rose. EarthClan had won the battle and there had been no casualties. Well, except for Stormstrike. Icestorm had spent hours tending to the wounded and had never felt more unsure of herself. Greif welled up in her chest as she remembered her former mentor. The Clan had sat vigil for him but Icestorm had to aid the wounded and couldn't stay long. His last words echoed in her head._ I'm so proud of you... and Russetpaw. Goodbye...my kit. _Was Stormstrike her father, but how? The thought saddened Icestorm even more, not angered her. She couldn't help but wonder how Russetpaw would react when she finds out. _I've lost a mentor and a father. _Icestorm padded to her nest, exhaustion weighing her down. She stopped to check on Liongrowl and Pantherheart before climbing into her nest.

The sky had streaks of pink and orange, birdsong surrounded her and the grass felt soft and lush. Icestorm had awoken in StarClan, but she had not traveled to the Moonpool. A silver tabby turned to face her. "Why didn't you tell me Stormstrike was my father?" Icestorm meowed curiously.

"How do you tell a kit that her life isn't real?" Silverbranch murmured gently.

"I understand, but I don't think Russetpaw will." Icestorm said.

"Russetpaw has her own fate to attend to." Silverbranch replied.

"What does that mean?"

Silverbranch ignored the question and beckoned with her tail for Icestorm to follow her. StarClan had transformed into a large meadow. She sat beside the silver tabby and watched as a storm of roses formed in front of her eyes. Roses glided through the air and begun to fill the sky. "What does this symbolize?" Icestorm asked, head tipped to one side. She didn't expect Silverbranch to answer, and was surprised when she did.

"Stormstrike and Rosedapple... your parents."


	16. Chapter 14: A Familiar Tale

Chapter 14: A Familiar Tale

"I know who you are," Russetpaw mewed.

"Do you now?" The she-cat known as Nightsong asked.

"You are the foolish she-cat that fell in love with some rogue, killed for him, then got exiled."

"You know nothing! That's not how the story goes!" Nightsong spat. Foxtail sent Russetpaw a warning look.

"Now's not the time to get into a fight, we're outnumbered." He whispered.

"Let's nicely ask them to move, then. I'm sure they'll be glad to do us this little favor." Russetpaw said, her mew laced with sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant." Foxtail mumbled, his gaze focused on the large group of cats under Nightsong's command.

Russetpaw felt Cinderleaf stiffen beside her. "Then what is your story?"

"I was once a Clan cat, an EarthClan cat." Nightsong began. "I had hopes and dreams, things I desired, but could never have. All because of him."

"Who's him?" Bluepetal questioned.

"Frostheart. He was an EarthClan warrior who desired to be leader. Very ambitious." Nightsong's yellow eyes were clouded with anguish. "I was in love."

"Poor Nightsong. She couldn't be saved from her own stupidity." Russetpaw sneered.

"How dare you speak to Nightsong that way!" A dark brown tabby growled. He was clearly one of Nightsong's _pets_. Nightsong lashed her tail for silence, turned to Russetpaw, and mewed, "You're just like Frostheart. I know it when I see it."

Russetpaw tore her gaze away from Nightsong's. "You don't know me," she retorted.

"I know your type," Nightsong called, and she continued her story once again. "Frostheart knew I cared for him, knew I would do anything for him. I helped him become leader." She paused, and she looked-what? Guilty? Ashamed? Russetpaw couldn't tell. "I killed our current deputy and every other cat who had a strong chance of becoming deputy. And eventually Frostheart was chosen. After that, there was only one cat who stood in the way of him becoming leader: Graystar. You can imagine what came next."

"How'd you end up out here?" Goldenwing called out.

All of Nightsong's previous displays of guilt and sorrow had vanished to be replaced with hatred. "After he became leader, he decided he no longer needed me. He framed me for the deaths that had been done at his behest... and then he exiled me. When I later discovered I was expecting his kits, he turned me away. _Again_."

"What happened to the kits?" Sootstorm asked, curiosity sharpening his amber gaze.

Nightsong looked down at her paws. "One died. The other..." Her voice trailed off and she looked up, eyes narrow and dark, as if finally realizing that she didn't need to tell them anything. It was silent for a long time. The old she-cat shook her head as if she were trying to shake the memories away. "Not every story has a happy ending," she whispered.

"What was the point of telling us this? You're wasting our time!" Russetpaw snapped. Nightsong chuckled darkly. "I told you so you would know the truth, not whatever nonsense your Clanmates tell you!" She gave a faint, wicked smile. "Anyway, you are intruders in our home."

"You mean the cave?" Foxtail mewed.

"I do."

"What do you mean "intruders", do you see us inside the cave?" Russetpaw hissed, agitation flashed beneath her pelt.

"You have come somewhere you shouldn't have," Nightsong said, and in a flash leaped forward, claws unsheathed. All of Nightsong's followers did the same. Surrounding the Clan cats on all sides.

Russetpaw leaped onto the nearest dark pelt and sank her claws into her opponent's thick fur. She held on and raked her claws along her opponent's back. Russetpaw could see Bluepetal and Grasswhisker fighting side by side against a large black tom. Foxtail and Sootstorm were battling Nightsong and Cinderleaf a dark brown tabby. Rowanfur was clawing at two cats. Russetpaw couldn't see Goldenwing.

The Clan cats were heavily outnumbered. Russetpaw's opponent shook her off and she landed with a _thud_. The dark cat she was battling pinned her to the ground, but Russetpaw bit down hard on her opponent's shoulder. She kicked back with her hind legs and stood up.

Whenever one cat fell to the ground, another seemed to appear. The sounds of battle filled Russetpaw's ears. Another cat charged at her, Russetpaw dodged the attack just in time. "Russetpaw!" Russetpaw turned around at the sound of her name. _Who called me? _She spotted a blue-gray pelt. Bluepetal rushed over to her, dodging claws and teeth. "We need to get out of here!" Bluepetal exclaimed. "There are too many!"

"Where are the others?" Russetpaw mewed.

"Goldenwing, Cinderleaf, and Rowanfur slipped away and are waiting for the rest of us at the clump of yew bushes we passed getting here."

"Only cowards run away from a fight," Russetpaw growled.

"We'll die if we stay here!" Bluepetal nudged her forward. She finally agreed and ran after Bluepetal.

Russetpaw felt something tug on her tail and saw Nightsong glaring at her. "Going somewhere?" She hissed. Russetpaw dodged to the side when Nightsong charged at her. Then, Russetpaw raked her claws along Nightsong's already-scarred face. The black she-cat yowled in outrage and knocked Russetpaw to the ground. Bluepetal knocked Nightsong off her paws and she tumbled to the ground.

Russetpaw quickly rose to her paws and was about to strike at Nightsong again, but she felt something drag her away. "We can't fight them here!" Foxtail mewed, struggling to be heard over the sounds of battle.

"We can't just leave, that's cowardly!" Russetpaw spat. Foxtail ignored her and hauled her away, dodging tooth and claw. Bluepetal wasn't far behind. The leaped over the cave and slipped into the forest. Russetpaw was running so fast everything had become a blur. She slowed her pace when she could see the silhouettes of the other cats.

Goldenwing, Rowanfur, Grasswhisker, Sootstorm, and Cinderleaf had greeted them. Grasswhisker had a long gash on his shoulder. Bluepetal frantically began inspecting his wounds. The rest of them seemed to be fine, relatively speaking. "I'll go look for some herbs." Cinderleaf called.

"I'll go with you," Sootstorm mewed.

"Don't go far," Foxtail warned. The two cats nodded and padded away.

"We shouldn't be stopping,"Goldenwing mumbled. "They could be tracking us." After Cinderleaf and Sootstorm had returned with mouthfuls of herbs, Cinderleaf applied some herbs onto Grasswhisker's wounds. Then the group headed deeper into the forest. _She never explained how she_ _became the leader of_ _those_ _cats. _Russetpaw pondered. She shoved the thought away. _Either way, it doesn't matter now. She's just some crazy old cat that would be better off dead. She refused to even own up to her mistakes! How pathetic! _Russetpaw brought up the rear, claws unsheathed. She still felt uneasy. Rain drops slowly began to fall and fleck her pelt.

They trekked through the forest, not stopping for anything. Goldenwing slowed her pace and fell in beside her. "Stay on your guard. I doubt that will be the last we see of Nightsong." A growl rose in Russetpaw's throat. She wasn't sure if Goldenwing's comment was intended to frighten her or simply warn her. "Of course, O Great One. While I'm at it, would you like me to catch you a vole. Maybe a squirrel?" Russetpaw mocked.

"You're impossible! You turn everything into an insult!"

"Tis a talent."

Goldenwing looked at her through narrowed eyes before padding up ahead.


	17. Chapter 15: Faith

Chapter 15: Faith

_Rosedapple? _

"So, I'm the daughter of two medicine cats?" Icestorm asked Silverbranch. The silver tabby nodded. "Stormstrike came back to camp carrying two kits with him. He had claimed that he had found the two of you while gathering herbs. Though, he later told me that Rosedapple had kitted to you at the WaterClan border, and that he was the father of you and Russetpaw."

"Why would he tell you that?" Icestorm mumbled.

"Because I was his sister-or, am his sister- he told me everything. Silverbranch mewed, her forest-green eyes glowed. Icestorm felt disbelief pulse through her, but that did explain a lot.

"But you needed to have milk in order to care for us," Icestorm pointed out, her eyes still glued to the storm of roses.

"Indeed I did. I had kits of my own but they were declared stillborn." Silverbranch's voice was edged with grief. Icestorm moved closer to the cat she had always believed to be her mother, and comforted her.

"I'm proud to have raised you and Russetpaw." Silverbranch whispered and before she completely faded she added, "Don't forget my warning."

Icestorm's head popped out of her nest. Sunlight found its way into the medicine den. She hadn't told the Clan that Stormstrike was her father and she was never going to. _Everyone's better off believing he was a loyal medicine cat. _"I heard about Stormstrike," A voice mewed suddenly. Icestorm turned to see Pantherheart glaring at her, sitting in his nest. He had been unconscious before Stormstrike had died and had just awoken, he knew nothing of the battle with AirClan.

"I'm the only medicine cat now," Icestorm told the elder. She felt a fresh pang of grief when she said it. Pantherheart nodded solemnly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Good enough, considering." He replied. Icestorm reapplied cobweb to his wound- just as Stormstrike had advised- and padded out of the den. Featherkit and Leafkit were begging Ravenfrost to take them on patrol with him, while Frostpool protested that they were to young.

"I think I caught a whiff of AirClan scent over the border." Owlscreech was mewing to Treeflower.

"We'll set up extra patrols," the deputy concluded. Larkfeather was resting under the elm tree. Mouseleap and Lynxpaw emerged from the camp entrance to the fresh-kill pile. Icestorm was about to head to the fresh-kill pile herself, but stopped in her tracks as Sorrelstar climbed up the grand oak tree. She was about to make an announcement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the grand oak tree for a Clan meeting." Sorrelstar's voice rang throughout the camp. The Clan slowly gathered around the oak tree. Redfern poked her head out of the elders' den. Kestrelsong and Owlscreech appeared from the warriors' den. Mouseleap and Lynxpaw left the fresh-kill pile and joined the rest of the Clan. Icestorm settled next to Kestrelsong and Tigerfoot.

"Tigerfoot, has told me that he feel's Hawkpaw is ready to be made a warrior and has passed her assessment." Sorrelstar nodded to the dark brown tabby tom. "Hawkpaw, step forward."

Hawkpaw made her way over to Sorrelstar. Icestorm couldn't help but notice that she was practically dragging her paws, but she still beamed with excitement.

"I, Sorrelstar, leader of EarthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you life."

"I do." Hawkpaw mewed as strongly as she could.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be know as Hawksong. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan. "Hawksong! Hawksong!" The Clan cheered Hawksong's new name. Her former mentor, Tigerfoot, cheered the loudest. Hawksong begun to make her way towards Sorrelstar...but collapsed to the ground. The Clan let out yowls of alarm and begun to surround the newly named warrior. Icestorm pushed her way through the crowd; she crouched down and touched Hawksong's head with her muzzle. _She has a high fever. How could I not have noticed it? _Icestorm thought despairingly.

"Make room for Icestorm." Sorrelstar commanded. The Clan spread out a little more, but not by much.

"What's wrong with her?" Treeflower mewed.

"High fever," Icestorm replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tigerfoot questioned.

"Yes." She mewed with as much optimism as she could muster. "Help me carry her."

Treeflower shouldered her way through the crowd and lifted Hawksong up onto her back. Treeflower settled Hawksong into a nest at the back of the medicine den.

"What happened?" Liongrowl mewed, his mew full of concern.

"She fainted," Icestorm whispered while going through a pile of herbs. She gave Hawksong water and padded out of the medicine den. There was nothing else she could do for her, not until the feverfew has been brought back to the Clans'. _Russetpaw and the others need to return soon. So much depends on them. _

Icestorm returned with more herbs, but none of them would help Hawksong's fever. She had also allowed Pantherheart to return to the elders' den because his tail was healed and the medicine den was crowded. Moonlight shone through the cracks of the den; and with a jolt Icestorm remembered that tonight was the gathering. She joined her clanmates around the grand oak tree to hear Sorrelstar say would be going.

"I hope Sorrelstar will let me go," Lynxpaw muttered.

"The cats attending tonight's gathering are Falconwing, Treeflower, Kestrelsong, Ravenfrost, Lynxpaw, Lightningfall, Sandcloud and Icestorm."

"Actually, I need to stay behind to look after Hawksong and Liongrowl." Icestorm pointed out.

"I can do it!" Leafkit exclaimed. Icestorm was astonished to hear excitement in the kit's voice. _I never thought Leafkit would be interested in medicine. _"If Frostpool agrees, I can show you the basic herbs and you can look after Hawksong and Liongrowl." Icestorm mewed softly.

"I'll go ask her right now!" Leafkit ran towards the nursery and returned a few moments later.

"She said I could," Leafkit said.

"Sorrelstar, would you mind waiting while I show Leafkit the herbs?" Icestorm asked her leader.

"Of course not." Sorrelstar answered and waited with the others at the camp entrance.

Icestorm gently nudged Leafkit towards the den. She thoroughly explained the basics of herbalism, stopping every now and then to answer Leafkit's questions. She began to make her way to the exit of the den, but stopped when Leafkit asked, "If I do a good job, will I be allowed to help you look after sick cats?"

"We'll see. There's more to being a medicine cat than herbs." Icestorm purred.

"Featherkit is gonna be so jealous." Leafkit mewed.

_Maybe Leafkit could be my apprentice._

* * *

The EarthClan cats headed into the forest. The breeze ruffled Icestorm's white fur. The full moon floated in a cloudless sky, casting thick shadows throughout EarthClan territory. The trees began to thin out and they crossed the border onto AirClan territory. Icestorm felt a surge of distrust as she spotted Twisterstar leading his Clan towards the island. The moon turned the AirClan cats fur silver.

The group of cats padded across the tree-bridge. Icestorm sunk her claws into the bark, balancing herself. She successfully made it across and joined the other medicine cats. EarthClan was the last Clan to arrive. Icestorm took at seat between Rosedapple and Otterpelt.

"Icepaw, where's Stormstrike?" Rosedapple mewed curiously.

"Stormstrike is...dead." Icestorm answered, avoiding Rosedapple's leaf-green eyes.

Icestorm heard Rosedapple gasp. She wasn't going to tell Rosedapple that she knows that she is her mother. What's the point?

Dovesong glanced over at Icestorm her eyes glazed with sympathy. Icestorm knew it wasn't just because of Stormstrike, but because her Clan was responsible for a battle that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"You're so lucky! You are a full medicine cat now." Rainpaw mewed with undisguised envy.

"But it came with a price." Icestorm reminded the medicine cat apprentice.

"Now that EarthClan has arrived, the gathering shall begin." Moonstar meowed. "One of our apprentices, Bramblepaw, has been made into a warrior and received his warrior name: Bramblefrost." Icestorm rose to her paws and cheered for the WaterClan tom. The rest of the Clans joined in. Bramblefrost sat among his clanmates, pride filled his ice-blue gaze. Moonstar waited for the cheering to die down before continuing. "Scarletpool has died and is now with StarClan." Moonstar said solemnly. The Clans shared a moment of silence.

"Despite our loses, WaterClan is well." Moonstar stepped back and beckoned for another leader to report their news. Brackenstar took her place. "Squirrelfur has given birth to two healthy kits, Gingerkit and Volekit." Yowls of approval filled the island. "Unfortunately, Duststorm has gone to join StarClan." Brackenstar mewed, his eyes brimming with sorrow.

Sorrelstar stepped forward, ready to announce her news. "We have lost our medicine cat, Stormstrike." She shot an angry glare at Twisterstar. "And AirClan was responsible for his death- not only that- but they demanded we give them land."

The AirClan cats rose to their paws and began to protest. The EarthClan cats unsheathed their claws as if expecting a fight.

"We did not demand, we asked!" Twisterstar exclaimed.

"Yes, with tooth and claw!" Sorrelstar shot back. After what had seemed like moons of hostile glares, Sorrelstar continued on. "Anyway, Icepaw has become a full medicine cat and is known as Icestorm." Icestorm could feel Rosedapple's gaze on her. Regret and sorrow battled in her mother's gaze and Icestorm felt pain stab at her heart. _I'll never get to know my mother...and maybe that's how it has to be._ Sorrelstar continued on, "And Hawkpaw has received her warrior name: Hawksong." All of the Clans cheered except for AirClan. A whole Clan not acknowledging a newly named warrior was mean-spirited. _Why are they so upset? They attacked us!_ Icestorm had felt sympathy for them once, but she couldn't forgive what they had done. At least not so soon. Sorrelstar took a step back and Twisterstar replaced her.

"AirClan has lost Sparrowpaw to the sickness. She now hunts with StarClan." Twisterstar mewed softly. The Clans fell silent once more.

"We are AirClan and we will survive." Twisterstar yowled. The AirClan cats muttered in approval.

"Then, I suppose that concludes the gathering." Moonstar said and joined her Clan. Sorrelstar beckoned with her tail and EarthClan followed her back to the camp. _Every Clan has had a cat die from this sickness. Russetpaw and Foxtail need to return with the feverfew soon. They will return, they have to._


	18. Chapter 16: Left Behind

Chapter 16: Left Behind

The forest was alive with the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls. The golden sun was setting and illuminating the sky with pink and orange streaks. A firefly would occasionally light their path, signaling that it'll be Greenleaf soon enough. _A time when the Clans always thrived, and always will,_ Russetpaw thought determinedly. The group came to a halt when they neared a stream.

"We've gone far enough. Grasswhisker needs to rest." Bluepetal mewed, and began checking the herbs on Grasswhisker's fur once more.

"We can't stop, we have to keep going." Goldenwing persisted, she glanced at the trees as if she expected something to leap out at them.

"Are you afraid, Goldenwing?" Russetpaw taunted. "Scaredy-mouse!" Goldenwing's only reply was a low growl.

"We won't stay out in the open. We can stay under the shelter of the trees and have someone on watch." Foxtail suggested, stepping in-between the two she-cats.

"Good idea," Sootstorm added.

"We should hunt while we're at it." Cinderleaf recommended, twitching her ears as if listening for the sound of prey. After everyone had agreed on the plan, they headed into opposite directions of the forest to hunt. Russetpaw was about to go down stream when Bluepetal beckoned her over.

"I could teach you how to fish, if you'd like." Bluepetal mewed. What harm could there be in learning something new? "Why not?" Russetpaw agreed. They moved closer to the stream.

"Keep to the edge so that your shadow doesn't alert the fish of your presence," Bluepetal instructed. Russetpaw moved farther to the edge and realized that now she couldn't see the fish at all. "How can I catch the fish if I can't see them?" Russetpaw asked, lashing her tail irritably.

"Be patient, they'll jump out of the water, then you hook them with claws."

It seemed like moons until a fish leaped out of the water. It's was a small fish with silver scales. Russetpaw quickly hooked the fish with her claws and flung it to the ground. The fish flopped on the ground as it struggled for air. Russetpaw let out a mrrow of amusement at its awkward movements."It looks like it's dancing."

"Kill it quickly," Bluepetal mewed. Russetpaw sank her teeth into it's small body and the fish stopped its awkward dancing.

"Good job!" Bluepetal congratulated. "You got it on your first try." Russetpaw puffed out her chest. "Well, it wasn't exactly hard." She boasted.

"Most apprentices don't get it on the first try. But, then again, your paws are more nimble." Bluepetal meowed, and turned to face the stream again. When Bluepetal caught a fish, they returned to the rest of the group. The others were settled underneath a large oak tree. The wind rattled the leaves. Russetpaw sniffed at the fish warily.

"It smells funny." Russetpaw told Bluepetal.

"Just try some," Bluepetal urged as she took a bite from her own fish.

"You caught a fish?" Foxtail asked curiously.

Russetpaw nodded. "You'll be a WaterClan cat before long." Grasswhisker joked.

Russetpaw flattened her dark ginger ears and meowed, "Versatility is not overrated." She tentatively took a bite of the silver-scaled fish and was surprised by how great it tasted. It was warm and juicy, easy to chew. She finished the fish in a few bites and raised her head to see Bluepetal and Grasswhisker looking at her with amusement in their gaze.

"Well...?" Bluepetal pressed.

"How is it?" Grasswhisker added.

"It was okay." Russetpaw mewed as indifferently as she could. She wasn't about to admit that WaterClan prey actually tasted better than EarthClan prey. The cats curled up to sleep. Foxtail had asked Goldenwing to stay on watch, and she had agreed.

* * *

Russetpaw's green eyes flew open as she heard noise near the trees. She spotted a golden tabby pelt. _Goldenwing_. Goldenwing was padding away from her position where she was supposed to keep watch. _Where are you going? _Russetpaw thought suspiciously.

She quietly rose to her paws and followed Goldenwing through a clump of ferns.

Russetpaw waited awhile before poking her head out of the ferns. Goldenwing was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't take long for Russetpaw to pick up her scent.

Goldenwing's scent trail wound around hazel thickets and clumps of fern. After a while Russetpaw realized she could hear the gurgling of the stream that they had passed earlier. _Why is Goldenwing straying so far from the group? _

Russetpaw went on, doing her best to follow the trail, but the forest was full of the smell of prey and strange herbs. Several times she had to stop and take deep, gulping breaths before she could go on. Once she thought she had lost the trail on a bare patch of ground where rock pushed up close to the surface, but she picked it up again on the other side. Then the scent vanished completely in a patch of marshy ground, and though Russetpaw padded all over it with her nose to the ground she couldn't find it again.

Russetpaw let out a furious hiss and padded back to the where the rest of the group had settled for the night. She could confront Goldenwing when she returned. Which to her surprise, was sooner than she had expected. The others were still asleep when Goldenwing stepped out of the ferns.

"So, Goldenwing, where have you been?" Russetpaw hissed, rising to her paws.

"I-" Goldenwing began, but she let her voice falter as a voice sounded from the ferns.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Russetpaw's fur began to bristle as a familiar, old, black cat appeared. And the scent of many others wafted around her. Foxtail yawned, and when he had saw Nightsong he prodded the others awake.

"What's going on?" Cinderleaf mumbled. She lifted her head only to be greeted by unwanted guests.

"Why are you here?" Sootstorm demanded. Nightsong and her followers shared the same deranged look. "I'm not the kind of cat to leave something unfinished." She grumbled and leaped at the Clan cats, claws extended. The sounds of battle filled Russetpaw's ears and she couldn't see any familiar pelts.

Nightsong darted forward and reared up at her, slamming her forepaws against her cheek. Russetpaw staggered, lifted by the force of her blow, and stumbled to the ground. She spun away in time to knock aside another strike. Claws outstretched, she hooked Nightsong's pelt and flung her backward. She scrabbled at the dark earth with her hind legs, recovering her balance in a heartbeat and throwing herself at Russetpaw, forepaws stretched out, claws glinting like pike teeth. Russetpaw ducked and slid underneath her, swiping her hind legs away. Then she turned and leaped, twisting in the air, kicking out her hind legs, swiping with her fore, landing on Nightsong's back as she struggled to find her paws. Nightsong groaned beneath her but she held her hard and snapped her teeth around her spine. Nightsong pushed up with a force that shocked Russetpaw, and she lost her grip. Despite Nightsong's age, she was strong. There was no denying that. Nightsong swiftly sprang forward, head low, and grabbed Russetpaw's hind paw in her teeth and bit down hard. Russetpaw let out a loud yowl and clawed at Nightsong's face. Nightsong's grip only tightened. Russetpaw felt agony pulse through her and blood ooze from her wound.

"You. Will. _Break_." She growled, her breath piercing Russetpaw's ear fur.

"I've survived worse than this!"

Nightsong's eyes blazed with hatred... and something else."You have no idea what it's like. To be cast aside by your Clanmates, to be forgotten by the ones you loved, or to be abandoned by your warrior ancestors."

"How _dare_ you try to earn my sympathy." Russetpaw snarled, eyes slitted.

"From what I've seen, that's something you don't possess." Nightsong hissed. Using the distraction as an advantage, Russetpaw rolled to her side and leaped onto Nightsong's back and began to tear at it with her claws. Nightsong rolled over and over with Russetpaw still clinging to her back until she rolled over into the stream. The fish frantically swam away from the two cats, scattering into all directions. Bramblepaw taught Russetpaw how to swim, but not how to fight in the water. She kicked upward and was greeted by air. Russetpaw hauled herself out of the water. Nightsong made her way out of the stream shortly after Russetpaw. With a hiss, she sprang. She landed on Nightsong and pushed her muzzle into the water. The old she-cat thrashed wildly under her paws.

"Your life is mine." Russetpaw growled softly in Nightsong's battle-scarred ear. With all the strength she could muster, she held Nightsong's head underneath the water. When Nightsong finally stopped moving, Russetpaw let go of her muzzle. Only now did Russetpaw see the others; they were wounded, but well enough.

"You killed her." Foxtail muttered, he glanced at Nightsong's body drifting off into the stream.

"I did what needed to be done," Russetpaw whispered. But what she said and what she felt were very different. She never killed someone before. And in truth, she never _wanted_ to kill Nightsong. It just... happened.

Two voices spoke within her, one her mentor's, one her sister's.

_You must show no mercy when it comes to your own survival. It's the only thing that matters._

_Another cat's life is just as precious as your own._

She had no idea which one was right.

All of Nightsong's followers looked at her, their eyes wide with horror as they fled into the forest.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Rowanfur mewed. Russetpaw pushed past them. Her hind paw felt like it had been pierced by a million thorns, but she wouldn't dare show it. She was far too proud. Russetpaw stopped when she reached Goldenwing.

"You led them here!" Russetpaw yowled, furious.

"What?!" Goldenwing exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you leave earlier tonight and Nightsong appeared shortly after!" Russetpaw hissed. "Were you hoping that they would kill us all and you could go join them?

"Calm down, we can deal with this later!" Foxtail interjected.

"Exactly, we're out in the open. Now isn't the time for this." Cinderleaf added, while checking the others for severe injuries.

"What do you mean later?!" Russetpaw spat. "What if they come back? Some of them escaped into the forest. We have to deal with this now!"

"Settle down, please." Bluepetal pleaded.

"Not until Goldenwing admits it was her!" Russetpaw growled.

"There's no way it was Goldenwing. They could have just followed our scent." Rowanfur added defensively.

"That's ridiculous," Russetpaw replied, disgusted at Rowanfur's naivety, and turned back to face Goldenwing. "I won't ask this again"- she flexed her claws and her voice became low and menacing - "_was it you_?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have made a move by now." The golden tabby she cat meowed, her eyes guarded and face expressionless. Russetpaw scoffed. Goldenwing's words had not convinced her. Not in the slightest.

"Goldenwing is one of us," Foxtail mewed.

"Why are you defending her, Foxtail? She's a traitor!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do!"

"You wanna know the thing about cats like you, Russetpaw? You're fucking crazy! Everyone talks about you behind your back because they're afraid of you!" With every word Goldenwing spoke, Russetpaw's anger grew."Get over yourself! You're _nothing_. Nobody cares about you. And you don't care about anyone but yourself. The Clans would be better off without you!" Goldenwing hissed, hackles raised.

Russetpaw unsheathed her claws, seething with rage. She glanced at her target: Goldenwing's throat. And swiftly sprang forward.

"No!" Foxtail shrieked, and he leaped in front of Goldenwing, guarding her throat with his own. Russetpaw attempted to stop herself, but it was too late. Foxtail made an awful gurgling noise and slunk to the ground, blood spilling from his neck. Russetpaw froze, shocked. Gasps of horror and disbelief escaped the others.

Suddenly, Russetpaw felt something slam into her. It was Rowanfur. He pinned her to the ground, his paws on her shoulders.

"I... I didn't mean to." Russetpaw mewed hoarsely.

"You're a murder, Russetpaw. A cat like you doesn't belong with the Clans." Rowanfur growled. She could tell that he couldn't stand to look at her... but he couldn't look away.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You are not coming with us."

"But I was only trying to protect the group."

"By killing Foxtail? By trying to kill Goldenwing?"

Russetpaw opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she realized there was nothing she could say.

Rowanfur hauled Foxtail's body onto his back and headed off into the night. The others followed, horror made their fur stand on end. Russetpaw's heart felt heavy. She always thought she could make it on her own, always said she didn't need anybody, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Rowanfur, please... I... I can't do it on my own. Is that what you want to hear?" Russetpaw said, struggling to keep her voice leveled. The tightness in her throat got worse as Rowanfur kept moving forward, not turning back to look at her. "Bluepetal..."

Bluepetal cast Russetpaw a sorrowful look over her shoulder. "May StarClan light your path, wherever you go," she murmured before following the rest of the group. Russetpaw stood alone and watched them get smaller and smaller until they disappeared into the night.

She closed her eyes tightly and asked herself:_What have I done?_


	19. Chapter 17: This Means War

Chapter 17: This Means War

Icestorm headed for the camp exit. She was going out to look for more herbs. _The supply of herbs is dangerously low_. Icestorm stopped in her tracks as she noticed Leafkit and Featherkit chasing after her.

"Where are you going?" Leafkit called from across the clearing.

"Can we come?" Featherkit asked, stopping to catch her breath.

"Please," Leafkit pleaded.

"I'm going to gather herbs, if you want to come you'll have ask Frostpool. You're only kits." Icestorm reasoned.

"But she's still asleep," Featherkit argued.

"Then you have to stay here."

"But we're only going to be on our territory. How dangerous can it be?" Leafkit added, his eyes glued to the camp exit.

"And besides, we'll have you with us." Featherkit mewed. Icestorm sighed. They have never been outside of the camp before and as long as they don't stray away from her...

"Alright, but you have to promise to stay close to me. Remember, we are only looking for herbs." She said.

The kits chirped in unison, "I promise!" Icestorm led the way through the brambles. She turned to see excitement in Featherkit's and Leafkit's eyes as they followed. The forest was alive with the chirping of birds and the sound of prey scuffling amongst the forest floor. Sunlight fluttered through the trees, casting an eerie glow throughout the forest.

"Wow!" Leafkit exclaimed. "Does the forest always look like this."

"Not during leaf-bare." Icestorm explained. "As time changes, so does our territory."

"I'm glad I'm an EarthClan cat." Pride edged Featherkit's mew. "EarthClan will always be the best Clan, and that will never change."

Icestorm purred softy. _That is a great deal of fierceness for a small voice. Featherkit will be a great warrior. As will Leafkit, if he chooses the path of a warrior._ She led the kits deeper into the territory. Icestorm had waited every now and then when Leafkit and Featherkit had stopped to smell the different scents the forest had to offer. Then, once she had finished answering all their questions, they would get moving again.

"We'll begin looking for herbs at the AirClan border." She declared.

"Isn't Twisterstar still upset about the battle?" Leafkit questioned. Sorrelstar reported the events of the gathering the night before, and most of the Clan was upset with AirClan, though Larkfeather, Tigerfoot, Liongrowl, and Mouseleap seemed to be more sympathetic.

"I'm a medicine cat and the two of you are kits, they won't harm us." Icestorm mewed in an attempt to reassure the kits. Though, she wasn't so sure her words were true. Rabbitfoot, an AirClan warrior, had attempted to kill her, and succeeded in killing Stormstrike.

The trees began to clear out and the choking scent of AirClan neared. A wide stretch of grass swelled to the horizon in an unbroken sweep.

"Remember to stay on our side of the border." Icestorm said. The two kits nodded.

"What's that smell?" Featherkit asked, scrunching up her nose.

Icestorm purred, "AirClan."

"Why do they smell like that?" Leafkit asked, his tabby-striped head tipped to one side.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She mewed, and began sniffing for the scent of herbs.

"What are we looking for?" Featherkit meowed.

"Cobwebs, daisy leaves, dandelion, stuff like that." Icestorm replied, her nose pressed to the ground. She smelled the scent of daisy leaves and began to pull it gently from the stem.

"Icestorm, Featherkit, look!" Icestorm recognized the voice as Leafkit's. She lifted her head, and saw Leafkit leaning over a body- an ominously still body. Icestorm dashed over, her blood froze as she recognized the body. _Daisypool_.

"Stand back, okay?" Icestorm murmured to Featherkit and Leafkit. The cream-colored she-cat was unconscious. Icestorm touched her muzzle to the she-cat's head, her fever has gotten worse. _How can that be? I thought I cured her._ She remembered helping Daisypool when Wolfpaw had asked for her assistance. Icestorm felt dread prick her like a thorn. _I did not cure her, I only delayed the process. _

"Is she dead?" Leafkit whispered.

"She's still breathing," Icestorm pointed out.

"Should we take her back to AirClan?" Featherkit meowed curiously.

"No. Sorrelstar would want to know why she's on our side of the border, and besides, I don't think she would make the journey to AirClan. From what I remember, that's a long way past the border."She carried her herbs in her jaws and- with the help of the kits- got Daisypool deeper into EarthClan territory and closer to the camp. They came to a halt when they neared a patrol, which consisted of Tigerfoot, Ravenfrost, and Sandcloud. Icestorm's heart sank when Ravenfrost spotted her._ Featherkit and Leafkit are his kits, and if he knows I let them come with me..._

What are you doing out here?" Tigerfoot asked.

"I was collecting herbs when-" Icestorm began, but Ravenfrost interrupted.

"What are they doing with you?" Ravenfrost demanded, pointing with his tail to Leafkit and Featherkit. "They're only kits."

"I thought they could help and-"

"They shouldn't have been out of camp."

"Calm down, Ravenfrost. Icestorm only wanted help with her herbs, she is the only medicine cat now." Tigerfoot mewed. Icestorm gave him a grateful look.

"Who's she?" Sandcloud questioned, her suspicious eyes locked onto Daisypool's pelt.

"I found her at the border with AirClan. She was alone and unconscious. I thought Sorrelstar would want to see her and figure out what to do with her." Icestorm explained warily. _And maybe I could help her. I won't let Mosswing's death be for nothing._

"We can't help every struggling cat out there. We have to worry about our own sick and our own Clan!" Sandcloud snapped. "What if she passes on the sickness to Sorrelstar." Disbelief chilled Icestorm to the bone.

"Do you think Twisterstar left her there on purpose so that she could spread sickness throughout our Clan?" Icestorm whispered. _Why would AirClan beg me to save their deputy, then abandon her on our territory._

"And so that EarthClan would be easier to take over." Sandcloud confirmed.

"Why would Twisterstar do that?" Featherkit mewed. Tigerfoot opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as he heard yowling in the distance.

"We aren't alone this time!" Icestorm identified that voice as Twisterstar's.

"We need to get back to camp." Tigerfoot declared, and he ran off into the forest. Icestorm followed with Sandcloud, Featherkit, Leafkit, and Ravenfrost. They burst into the clearing. Icestorm could hardly tell what was going on. Cats were lashing out at each other, fangs bared. Icestorm's heart skipped a beat, only now did she understand Twisterstar's words. FlameClan is here, helping AirClan attack EarthClan. Ravenfrost herded his shocked kits into the nursery. Sandcloud and Tigerfoot threw themselves into the battle. EarthClan is heavily outnumbered in this assault. Icestorm rushed to the medicine den and hid Liongrowl, Hawksong, and Daisypool into the very back of the den, with jutted boulders to shelter them. She quickly began making poultices._ I can't believe I'm one of them. If Rosedapple had never given Russetpaw and I away, we would have been considered full FlameClan cats. _Icestorm rushed out of the den and began looking for her Clanmates.

"Icestorm, take a warrior with you and ask WaterClan for assistance." Sorrelstar ordered, while tackling Brackenstar to the ground. Icestorm noticed that Sorrelstar was in bad condition. The tortoiseshell leader had blood spilling from a wound on her flank and a torn ear. "But I need to stay and cure-"

"Go, now!" Sorrelstar growled. Icestorm rushed to the entrance and remembered that Sorrelstar had ordered her to take a warrior. She rushed over to Tigerfoot. "Sorrelstar said we need to go to WaterClan for help." She mewed frantically, hoping he would understand how urgent this was. Tigerfoot flung Silentfang to the ground, rose to his paws, and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Icestorm ran through the forest with Tigerfoot close behind. Everything was a blur as she made her way over to the WaterClan border. She could hear the waterfall's roaring, and knew that they were close. Icestorm and Tigerfoot halted as the waterfall came into view. The waterfall was surrounded by stone walls covered with moss and twisted vines. They jumped from stone-to-stone with the stream rushing underneath. She balanced herself, taking careful steps until she felt the ground beneath her paws.

"I don't really know the way to their camp." Icestorm told Tigerfoot.

"We don't have time to wait. We'll just have to follow their scent." He meowed, and begun to take the lead. They encountered many streams on their way to the WaterClan camp, that had sloped into a large lake.

"There's so much water. How do they live like this?" Icestorm questioned, watching where she put her paws.

"Tigerfoot purred. "They probably say the same thing about us." Icestorm could see a patrol on the other side of a stream. Tigerfoot padded up to them, leaving her no choice but to follow. Icestorm assumed that the leader of the patrol was the sleek-furred silver tom. He stood his ground as the two EarthClan cats made their way over to them. "What are you doing on WaterClan territory?" A pale gray she-cat challenged.

"And don't say you accidentally crossed the border, because you are pretty deep into our territory for us to believe that." The silver tom added, his tone was surprisingly light.

"EarthClan territory is being attacked by both AirClan and FlameClan. Sorrelstar told us to ask for your assistance." Tigerfoot explained briskly. The silver tom was about to reply, but a dappled brown-and-white she-cat interrupted.

"This could be a trap," She growled.

"We will leave the decision to Moonstar. Follow us." The silver tom mewed.

"Rushingwave, this in not a good idea." The dappled brown-and-white she-cat argued.

"This is no time to argue, Fawndapple." The tom known as Rushingwave replied. _We need to hurry. _They followed the WaterClan cats, setting off at a quick pace, jumping from log-to log now that the only thing that surrounded them was water. Icestorm felt her paws begin to slip and dug her claws into the log.

"Go slower," Rushingwave advised.

"My Clanmates are probably dying as we speak and you want me to slow my pace?!" Icestorm snapped.

Rushingwave's dark blue eyes widened. "That's not what I meant."

Icestorm sighed, slightly regretful for her snappiness. "I know what you meant."

Only one log remained, and then they would be trapped in the water. Fear made her fur stand on end. _What will we do then? _It wasn't a great distance to the next log, but still, it made her nervous. The pale gray she-cat was the first to cross the log. Fawndapple and Rushingwave crossed the log next with no problems whatsoever. Icestorm was next. She forced herself to leap over to the log. She made it, but the log was slippery and she fell into the water. The water was cold and chilled her spine. She attempted to swim upward, but it seemed that the surface was fox-lengths felt something splash in the water next to her. Teeth fastened into her scruff and hauled her out of the water and onto the log. Icestorm breathed in the fresh air, and looked up to see Rushingwave looming over her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered was a faint amused smile plastered to his face but his eyes were clouded with concern.

"I'm... fine. Thanks." She managed to say, and rose to her paws. Her flanks heaved as she coughed up mouthfuls of water. She noticed Tigerfoot looking at Rushingwave through narrowed eyes.

"Hold on tight," Fawndapple warned, though excitement fizzed from her pelt.

"This is my favorite part!" The pale gray she-cat mewed.

"Me too, Troutpaw." Fawndapple said. Icestorm only just realized that the log was moving faster. She raised her head to see that the water stopped up ahead. _No. It doesn't stop, it pours over, _Icestorm realized fearfully. _I just want to get back to EarthClan. _Stones appeared at the edge of the log. Rushingwave nudged her forward and Icestorm leaped, landing on the stones.

"I'm taking them the other way around." He mewed to Fawndapple and Troutpaw. They nodded, still clinging to the log. Rushingwave and Tigerfoot made their way over to the stones and when they made it across, they padded downward. Icestorm could see cats below.

"So, where did Troutpaw and Fawndapple go?" She muttered.

"Over the ledge," Rushingwave replied.

Icestorm gasped. "How is that safe?"

"There is water below, and there is no stones that they could land on." They made their way down the stones and were greeted by sand. Icestorm relished the soft sand beneath her paws. Colorful, yet strange shells littered the sandy floor. The colorful shells glistened even more brightly in the sunlight. Water splashed against the sand, touching Icestorm's paws._ Although it was a pain in the tail getting here, the camp is beautiful. _Moonstar stood atop a pile of large boulders.

"What are EarthClanners doing here?" Brooksplash, the Clan deputy, said. Icestorm felt uncomfortable under all the looks she was getting, but forced herself to hold her head up high.

"EarthClan is being attacked by AirClan and FlameClan. We were sent to ask for help." Icestorm mewed to Moonstar.

"AirClan also came here demanding land. I do not doubt that they have done the same to EarthClan. You have come a long way and I will not turn you away. We will assist you." Moonstar declared, her violet eyes gleaming. Icestorm felt relief overcome her.

"We're just going to help them?" A tom snarled from the crowd of cats. "What if it's a trap?"

"And what if it's not, Darkpool? I will not abandon them simply because I'm afraid of what it might be." Moonstar exclaimed, she leaped down from the rock and gathered her Clan.

"Now, we go to war!"


	20. Chapter 18: A Parting Gift

Chapter 18: A Parting Gift

_It wasn't supposed to be him. _Russetpaw repeated these words in her head over and over. And each time, a chill went down her spine. She shook her head as if doing so would shake the memories away. But of course, it didn't._ Foxtail died hating me. He can't forgive me... how could he? If I were him, I'd hate me too._ Russetpaw forced herself to her paws and absentmindedly padded deeper into the forest.

She halted when she came near a tree, then dug her claws into the bark and climbed upward until she reached the first branch. She tentatively took a few steps onto the branch, and once she was sure it was secure, she laid across it, her tail dangling. Russetpaw sighed and glanced up at the stars; they shone like silver snowflakes in the night sky. And for a moment- just a moment -she considered the possibility that StarClan actually existed. "Was all this supposed to happen? Could I have done anything to make things different?" Russetpaw wailed to the stars, voice hoarse and shaky. "Please, show me a sign. Show me... something." The stars remained cold and remote. They offered no answers, no comfort, no forgiveness. They offered her nothing, just as they always had.

If she had ever felt alone, it was nothing compared to now. She sighed. Her heart twisted uncontrollably. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since... no. She refused to think of it.

She was never going to see Icepaw, Bramblepaw, or Sandcloud ever again. Or any of her Clanmates, for that matter. _And perhaps this is how it must be. _If she returned and her Clanmates discovered what she did, Sorrelstar would surely exile her. And even if Sorrelstar didn't, her Clanmates would never look at her the same way again. _I can't go back now. There is no going back._ Russetpaw laid her head on her paws, the moon looking down at her. Fireflies danced around her, the light that they offered was almost... comforting. The leaves on the tree swished as a light breeze swept by.

Russetpaw closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but how could she sleep when every time she closed her eyes she saw Foxtail's amber gaze?

Russetpaw had no idea how long she laid there. She was too stunned to think about eating or moving. Although her belly growled, she felt no hunger. Maybe she would eat again one day; maybe not. She didn't care. And then it happened. Realization hit Russetpaw like a monster on the thunderpath. Nightsong's cave! The feverfew was supposedly located in a cave... and the only cave that they had encountered was Nightsong's. Russetpaw leaped down from the tree branch and shook her dark fur. _Enough wallowing. I have an important task ahead of me._ She had to do this. She owed her Clan that much. She owed Foxtail that much.

Russetpaw felt sure-pawed as she walked through the forest. The fireflies lighted her path. She wove around bramble thickets and ivy tendrils. The tree branches stretched as low as the ground and some of the branches seemed to be intertwined. She leaped over the long branches, being careful not to trip over them. Russetpaw noticed that there was a lot of stone in this area as well as small purple flowers. Strange, yet familiar scents drifted in the night air.

Russetpaw could see the cave in the distance. She stealthily approached the cave, there was a possibility that the remainder of Nightsong's followers could be here. Russetpaw scanned the clearing thoroughly, and once she was satisfied with the results, she padded out of the ferns. She cautiously sniffed the inside of the cave. The strange scents were faint. She stepped into the cave, ears flattened against the damp air.

Inside the cave was pitch black. Stone surrounded Russetpaw everywhere, and she had no idea where she was going. She unsheathed her claws and raked them against the stone. The sound echoed throughout the cave. _It seems I have a long way to go._ Russetpaw suddenly remembered the time when Bramblepaw had taken her to a cave that he had discovered while hunting. An unexpected pang of regret and guilt shook her and she forced the memory away. The cave was beginning to get smaller and Russetpaw realized that the she was entering a tunnel.

She squeezed her way through, whiskers brushing up against the stone walls. It felt like moons until the tunnel sloped upward, giving Russetpaw room to breath. She moved upward and the tunnel had come to an abrupt end. She wearily moved her paws around, trying to decide where to go. She could hear the sound of water in the distance. Then she realized that there was only one way she could go, there was a small hole ahead. Russetpaw grunted as she pushed herself through the hole.

"Honestly, this hole is kit-sized." She muttered to herself, irritably. She caught her breath once she had made it inside the hole. The hole had opened up into a large cavern. Starlight shone down into the cavern through a ragged hole in the roof. The faint silver sheen was just enough to show a small stream. _Where there is water, there is life. _Russetpaw began to follow the flowing stream and spotted a patch of greenery. There were many small bushes with flowers resembling daisies. She ran her paw gently over the herbs. The leaves were small and soft, the smell sharp and tangy. _This is it! I remember Icepaw describe it._ Russetpaw nipped the feverfew from the bushes, and formed a large, neat pile. She stripped the bushes bare, and carried the herbs in her jaws. She couldn't move her mouth at all, out of fear that the herbs would fall out.

Russetpaw pushed the herbs through the hole first, making sure not to bend or rip a single leaf or petal. Then she went through the hole next. Russetpaw followed her recent scent trail to find her way out of the cavern. She breathed in sweet, fresh air._ Now all I have to do is find the others, give them the herbs, and then... leave. _She began to head back to the place where she had last seen them, the place where Foxtail was murdered.

As Russetpaw had crossed the stream, she couldn't help but to think of Nightsong. She could no longer see the black she-cat's body. Perhaps her body had been carried downstream? She pushed all thoughts of Nightsong away. _Let her be forgotten, _she growled inwardly. Russetpaw followed the group's scent trail from there. She had lost it a lot of times, due to not being able to actually open her mouth. But she picked up their scent again. Russetpaw saw them sleeping under the trees up ahead, she stealthily padded closer._ I need to find somewhere to leave the feverfew. _

Russetpaw saw a boulder nearby and dropped the herbs neatly onto it. She placed a sturdy rock onto the herbs so that the wind wouldn't blow them away. She looked over her shoulder at the Clan cats. Regret and sorrow pierced her heart, sharper than any thorn ever could. "I am sorry... for everything." She whispered, her voice barely audible. She turned away, and slipped into the shadows.


	21. Chapter 19: Beneath It All

Chapter 19: Beneath It All

Bluepetal blinked her blue eyes open. Sunlight shone through the trees. _How long have I been asleep?_ To her surprise, none of the others were awake. She rose to her paws and began to groom her blue-gray fur. Bluepetal stopped grooming as a strange scent wafted around her. She noticed that the smell was coming from the nearby boulder. They had buried Foxtail near the boulder less than one sunrise ago. They weren't going to be able to carry him all the way back to EarthClan._ Poor Foxtail._ Bluepetal thought inwardly._ He died a hero's death, at least. _Bluepetal cautiously approached the large gray boulder, and when she drew closer, she could see...flowers?

She sniffed at the large pile of flowers. A rock sat atop the daisy-like flowers. The flowers smelled tangy, but underneath them, the faintest scent clung. The scent was painfully familiar. _Russetpaw. _

"She found them!" Bluepetal exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" The others awakened at the sound of Bluepetal's voice. Their eyes flew open and they yawned.

"What's going on?" Goldenwing mewed sleepily.

"Look!" Bluepetal said, moving aside. They padded over warily.

"What is it?" Grasswhisker asked, sniffing at the large cluster of herbs.

"Feverfew!" Cinderleaf declared, disbelief danced across her green eyes.

"This wasn't here before? Did you find it?" Sootstorm asked, turning to Bluepetal.

"No, Russetpaw did. I can smell her on the herbs." She answered.

"I don't smell anything but the tang from the flowers," Rowanfur replied briskly.

"My nose doesn't lie." Bluepetal purred.

"Well we have the herbs. Now, let's go home." Goldenwing said, Bluepetal detected a note of longing in her voice.

* * *

They trekked through the trees, each cat carrying a mouthful of the tangy flowers. Cinderleaf had found cobwebs to wrap the herbs into, making them less of a burden to carry. Their plan was to head back to the woods where they first began their quest. They would find their way from there._ How did Russetpaw find the herbs,_ _where did she find them? _Bluepetal softly shook her head. _Russetpaw is not an easy cat to like, but beneath her tough exterior, there really is a kind, selfless she-cat. She is a puzzle, one too complex to solve._

In time, it grew darker and darker. The moon was no more than a claw-scratch hanging in the night sky.

"We've been walking all day. Let's rest." Sootstorm's mew was muffled due to the herbs clamped in his jaws. Goldenwing whipped her head around to face him. "I want to make it home tonight." She said around the mouthful of herbs. Rowanfur, who was in the lead, signaled with his tail to keep moving. If Bluepetal could, she would give a exhausted sigh. She forced herself to keep moving, despite the aching in her paws.

The ground sloped downward and began to narrow. Bluepetal could see a fallen tree laid across the forest floor. From what she could see, there was nothing beneath the tree, no solid ground. _There is either a chasm or stream below. Just our luck._ They came to halt when they meet the tree-bridge. Bluepetal curiously peered over the edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the others do the same. Below the tree-bridge was nothing but darkness. A chill went down her spine. _If a cat fell from the tree-bridge... _Bluepetal straightened up. She was determined not to show her fear. This was the only way to the other side of the forest. They had to do this. For the Clans' sake.

"We're going to have to go across. I don't see any other way." Bluepetal neatly put her herbs at her paws so that her voice was clear.

"Surely it is no different from the tree-bridge we cross to make it to the gathering," Grasswhisker added.

"We know what's underneath the gathering tree-bridge. All I can see is darkness." Cinderleaf moved further away from the tree-bridge. Bluepetal could sense fear sparking from her pelt.

"You'll be fine, as long as you don't look down." Rowanfur mewed. Bluepetal carried her herbs and approached the tree-bridge, she sunk her claws into the bark. She suddenly remembered the first time she climbed at tree- attempted to climb a tree. Russetpaw had helped her, saving her from the vicious dogs. An unexpected pang shook her. Bluepetal slowly edged forward, realizing that the others were waiting for her to move. Rowanfur hopped onto the log next; they were only a few tail-lengths apart.

_You're doing fine, you're doing fine. _Bluepetal told herself, her heart pounding. _Just don't look down. _When they had moved further from the edge, Grasswhisker tentatively stepped onto the tree-bridge. Bluepetal looked down. Fear pulsed through her and she froze.

"Why did you look down?!" Rowanfur demanded.

"Oh, Bluepetal, you minnow-brain." Amusement shone in Grasswhisker's gaze. For a heartbeat, it seemed like he had forgotten that they could fall to their deaths at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Sootstorm called from the further end of the tree-bridge.

"I-" Bluepetal began, but her voice faltered as her paws slipped and she tumbled off the log. Her heart pounded in her chest. The air brushed against her face. She landed with a _splash. _She kicked her hind legs upward and her head broke the surface of the water. Water? Her bundle of feverfew dropped down beside her. Luckily, it was wrapped in the cobweb and she didn't have to collect every flower.

"Bluepetal! Bluepetal!" Bluepetal recognized that mew as Grasswhisker's. She could see specks and the tree-bridge looming ahead of her, tree-lengths away.

"I'm alive," She whispered to herself. "I'm alive!" She yowled joyously to the others. Her voice echoed.

"Thank StarClan!" Cinderleaf exclaimed. Bluepetal splashed through the water, enjoying its feel on her fur.

"What's down there?" Goldenwing questioned.

Bluepetal's eyes adjusted to the gloom. She was surrounded by rocky walls and the water only led to one direction.

"I can't get out. The rocks are too high-up for me to reach from down here." Bluepetal said. "You'll have to come down here."

"And why would we do that?" Rowanfur demanded.

"Because the water down here looks like it leads somewhere." Bluepetal replied._ They wouldn't just leave me here, would they? _

"We're coming!" Grasswhisker called. Relief swept through Bluepetal.

"No way!" Goldenwing declared. "That's a long fall."

"It isn't necessarily a _fall_," Sootstorm pointed out. Bluepetal saw a speck coming closer to her and heard a yowl. The water splashed beside her and Grasswhisker's head pushed through the water, his herbs landing near him.

"I've missed the water," Grasswhisker mewed. "But it's nothing like WaterClan water." His eyes gleamed with yearning.

"We'll be home soon." A purr rumbled in Bluepetal's throat. Hesitantly- very hesitantly- the others made their way down into the water.

Bluepetal and Grasswhisker had to give them brief swimming lessons.

"Like this?" Sootstorm asked, he kicked wildly with his front paws.

"No, your paws are supposed to be below water. Like this..." Bluepetal demonstrated.

Grasswhisker kept to the back in case anyone almost drowned.

"This is similar to the gorge in AirClan." Cinderleaf commented, her mew bouncing off the rocky walls. They veered away from jutted rocks that were implanted in the water. It was Bluepetal's and Grasswhisker's responsibility to navigate them through the water. The walls pressed closer and Bluepetal could feel the jagged rocks poke her flanks.

"We shouldn't have come down here." Rowanfur growled.

"Well, we couldn't just have left Bluepetal down here." Grasswhisker snapped. Bluepetal twitched her ears to show that she heard, but said nothing. _We have to work together, not start arguments. _The walls spread farther apart and the water became shallower until Bluepetal could stand up in it. She hauled herself out of the water and helped the others do the same, even though they didn't really need it.

They shook their fur, sending water droplets onto the sand. Wait, sand? Bluepetal's hear skipped a beat. Familiar scents filled her nose and she and Grasswhisker exchanged looks.

"WaterClan territory is just up ahead!" Grasswhisker exclaimed, excitement, longing, and even sadness choked his mew. Rowanfur began to sniff after a moment's hesitation.

"That is your disgusting scent." He mewed, amber eyes gleaming. Bluepetal cuffed him playfully on the cheek. The group was about to move forward but she blocked their path.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Goldenwing mumbled.

"We aren't going to tell EarthClan about what happened to Foxtail, what Russetpaw did." Bluepetal meowed.

"Why not? She did a monstrous thing!" Goldenwing declared. The others looked at Bluepetal wide-eyed.

"But she found the feverfew." Bluepetal mewed, when nobody said anything, she continued on, "She also saved me, Grasswhisker, and Sootstorm."

"What do you want us to tell EarthClan, then?" Sootstorm asked.

"We can tell them that she and Foxtail died." Bluepetal hated lying, but she was willing to do it... just this once.

"She killed her own Clanmate!" Rowanfur snarled. "I will not allow her to be viewed as a hero!"

"Who said it's your decision to make!" Bluepetal shot back.

"Now isn't the time for arguments. We'll figure out what to do when the time comes." Cinderleaf mewed evenly, her gaze giving nothing away. Bluepetal padded forward, leading the group through the sand. They had abandoned Russetpaw in an unknown territory. Wasn't that punishment enough? Why should they tell her Clan what she did and make things worse? Or perhaps, Bluepetal was only being so lenient because she viewed Russetpaw as her friend. Either way, the sarcastic, dark-furred apprentice is gone. And far beyond their reach.

They trekked through the sand and emerged on a majestic beach. A warm breeze ruffled Bluepetal's fur. It was a refreshing change from being stuck in a dark grorge. Seashells littered the ground, the waves pushing them closer. _I'm home! Finally! _A silver-and-white tabby shape moved at the edge of her vision.

"Snowberry!" Bluepetal called to the queen. Snowberry ran over to the group of cats.

"Bluepetal! Grasswhisker! You've returned." The queen purred so loudly her words could barely be heard. Bluepetal rubbed her cheek against Snowberry's and Grasswhisker did the same. She scanned the camp and saw no one, not even the kits and elders.

"Where is everyone?" Bluepetal's mew shook a little and she swallowed back hurt. Didn't her Clan want to greet her?

"There's an attack going on. Moonstar ordered the kits, elders, and queens to stay over by the hidden stones." Snowberry's eyes narrowed as her gaze rested on the cats from AirClan and FlameClan. Bluepetal understood why. She didn't want to give away Clan secrets.

"An attack against who?" Grasswhisker prompted.

"Them." Snowberry's distrustful gaze didn't leave the FlameClan and AirClan cats.

"A war?" Sootstorm whispered as if he didn't expect an answer.

Snowberry nodded.

"Why aren't you with the others, Snowberry?" Bluepetal meowed, concerned for the queen's safety.

"I wanted to make sure everybody made it out."

"Did they?" Grasswhisker pressed.

"It seems so."

"Wait, you said that we were at war with FlameClan and AirClan, but not EarthClan." Bluepetal mewed, her blue-gray tipped to the side.

"We are allies with EarthClan," Snowberry whispered softly. She eyed the cats standing behind Grasswhisker and Bluepetal."I see that Foxtail and Russetpaw are not with you, they were EarthClan's chosen cats, right?"

Bluepetal and Grasswhisker both nodded.

Snowberry's silver-and-white tabby pelt bristled along her spine. "Then every one of those cats with you is your enemy."


	22. Chapter 20: On Thin Ice

Chapter 20: On Thin Ice

Icestorm shifted uncomfortably underneath a holly bush and laid out the herbs and cobwebs she brought. Sorrelstar told her to to stay there, so that she'll be safe for when her Clanmates needed her. The EarthClan camp was full of different colored pelts clawing at each other and the sounds of battle rang in Icestorm's ears. She felt like a coward hiding while her Clanmates fought, but she would not dare defy her leader.

Mouseleap and Falconwing fought side by side, matching each other blow for blow. Icestorm's belly clenched as Treeflower went down with Sparkheart clinging to her. Rushingwave and Bramblefrost were battling two cats, Blazestreak and Amberwind. Icestorm forced herself to keep still. She could see Frostpool dash out of the nursery, eyes wide with fear. _What is she doing? _

"Larkfeather is having the kits!" She mewed frantically. Icestorm felt horror pulse through her. There couldn't possibly be a worse time to deliver kits. She had never even delivered kits before! _But I have to try! _Icestorm thought determinedly, fighting the fear in her heart.

She dived out from underneath the holly bush and darted over to the nursery.

"Has she started already?" She asked Frostpool.

The white she-cat nodded. Icestorm dashed into the nursery. Larkfeather was sprawled on her side, her eyes glazed with anguish. Featherkit and Leafkit were peering over the edge of their nest, confusion fizzed from their pelts.

"Can I do anything to help?" Frostpool meowed.

"Guard the nursery. Make sure no one gets in here." Icestorm ordered. Frostpool dipped her head and raced out of the nursery.

"Leafkit, Featherkit, see if you can find a stick." Leafkit padded to the corner of the nursery and returned with a long stick. Icestorm dipped her head appreciatively and gave Larkfeather the stick. The queen bit down on the stick and it began to splinter. Icestorm began to massage her stomach. She had seen Stormstrike do this when Frostpool had kitted Featherkit and Leafkit.

"You're doing fine, Larkfeather," she meowed encouragingly. "It won't be long now." Larkfeather shrieked and she sank her claws into the ground. As spams coursed through her, she yowled in pain. A heartbeat later, a small light brown tabby shape joined her on the soft moss. Icestorm gently touched Larkfeather's stomach with her snow-white paws. The queen's breath was coming in rapid gasps and she screeched as another spasm passed through her. She clawed at the ground. Larkfeather took the stick back into her mouth. The stick snapped in her jaws almost immediately as two more shapes joined her on the moss. One bright ginger and the other black-and-ginger. The three kits pressed against their mother's belly.

"Is it over?" Featherkit meowed, watching the small kits curiously.

"Yes, it's over. The light brown tabby and the bright ginger kits are she-kits. The black-and-ginger is a tom." Icestorm reported triumphantly. _I did it! The kits are healthy, as is Larkfeather._

"Now we aren't the only kits in the Clan." Leafkit said.

Larkfeather's eyes gleamed with love.

"Her name is going to be Deerkit." The queen licked the light brown tabby kit's head. Deerkit is the spitting image of her mother. She then turned her attention to the black-and-ginger tom. "His name will be Newtkit." Larkfeather paused and glanced at the bright ginger she-kit for a while. "And...her name will be...Finchkit." She announced warmly. Icestorm dipped her head approvingly before exiting the den, and entering a battle zone.

"How many are there?" Frostpool asked, raising her voice over the sounds of battle.

"Three. You can see them later. For now, the nursery needs to be guarded." Icestorm replied. Frostpool dipped her head. Icestorm was about to slip back underneath the holly bush, but she stopped in her tracks as she spotted Brackenstar clawing at Sorrelstar, ripping out clumps of her tortoiseshell fur.

"Why are you helping AirClan?" Sorrelstar snarled, struggling to free herself.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Brackenstar growled.

"What have we ever done to you?!" Sorrelstar seemed genuinely confused.

"EarthClan has taken what is rightfully mine!"

"Which is...?"

"My kits."

Shock pulsed through Icestorm. _Does he mean me? _Icestorm and Russetpaw are the daughters of Rosedapple, the FlameClan medicine cat, it was possible he meant to take them to FlameClan. She shook the idea away. How could he possibly know? She felt realization jolt through her. Finchkit has Brackenstar's bright ginger fur and Newtkit has splashes of it in his fur. _Are Larkfeather's kits also Brackenstar's?_ She wasn't particularly close with any toms in the Clan. Before Sorrelstar could ask more questions, Moonstar leaped forward, knocking Brackenstar off of Sorrelstar. Twisterstar raced over, joining the fray. Icestorm could no longer see the four leaders.

Icestorm lifted her head as she heard ferns swishing at the entrance to the EarthClan camp. More cats streamed into the clearing, a blue-furred cat in the lead. They carried herbs in their jaws. _Whose side are they on?_

The cats broke apart from each other and hurled themselves into the battle; Icestorm lost sight of them._ They were the cats sent to find the feverfew!_ Icestorm realized. But where was Foxtail and Russetpaw?

A screech split the night air, followed by the snap of bone. Icestorm turned her attention back to the clearing. Twisterstar hung from Sorrelstar's jaws. The EarthClan leader released the gray tabby tom and he slumped to the ground, his neck twisted unnaturally and his blue eyes dull. Disbelief and horror made Icestorm's fur stand on end. Clan leaders have nine lives, but if the leader's neck... _snapped_, how could they possibly recover?

The camp was still and silent. Every cat in the clearing stopped fighting and turned to look at Sorrelstar, and an ominously still Twisterstar.

"You...you _killed_ him!" Amberwind growled, padding closer to her dead leader.

"He left me no choice." Sorrelstar mewed steadily. "He never should have led you here, nor FlameClan." Sorrelstar bleed heavily from a wound on her flank but she still stood tall, chest puffed out.

"We came on our own accord." Brackenstar's eyes gleamed menacingly. "Give me my kits!"

At that moment, Larkfeather padded out of the nursery. The queen's light brown fur turned silver in the moonlight. Her amber eyes locked with Brackenstar's green ones.

"The kits are not going anywhere with you," she declared, her gaze unblinking.

"Oh, yes they are! They are my kits, too."

Shock rippled throughout the clearing.

"How could you betray the Clan like that?!" Sandcloud demanded from the crowd of cats, her amber eyes hardened. "You broke the warrior code!"

"The warrior code doesn't rule our lives, the code doesn't make decisions for us." Larkfeather argued, defending herself against Sandcloud's words.

"That's _exactly_ what it does!" Sandcloud snapped.

"You're not even going to deny it?" Redfern mewed from outside the elders' den.

"No. It's true." Larkfeather meowed. "But that doesn't give him the right to just take away my kits."

"But the kits are also his..." Ravenfrost's voice trailed off. The AirClan and WaterClan cats watched, clearly feeling uncomfortable while the FlameClan cats began to argue with the EarthClan cats. Icestorm remembered the look in Larkfeather's eyes when she first laid eyes on Newtkit, Deerkit, and Finchkit. Wasn't it cruel to rip her away from her kits?_ How did Rosedapple feel when she gave me away? _Icestorm wondered silently to herself.

"I suggest you give the kits back, or we will fight for them." Brackenstar growled.

Sorrelstar glanced at Larkfeather questioningly. The queen shook her head and Sorrelstar dipped hers.

"If that is the case," Sorrelstar unsheathed her claws once more, "then we will fight for them." Brackenstar looked at the EarthClan leader through narrowed eyes. Tension filled the air as the Clans waited for the other to make the first move. After what seemed like moons, Brackenstar steeped forward.

"We will save that battle for another day. But don't forget, we _will_ be back. This isn't over." Brackenstar hissed, glancing at the nursery.

"If you come back, I _will_ kill you!" Sorrelstar snapped, her green eyes narrowed to slits. A growl rose in Brackenstar's throat. He turned away from Sorrelstar and beckoned his Clan forward with a lash of his tail. The FlameClan cats filed out of the clearing. Icestorm recognized a golden-furred she-cat and a ginger tom walking behind them, they carried herbs in their jaws. They entered the camp earlier with the blue-furred cat. The AirClan cats glared at the EarthClan cats with pure hatred. An AirClan warrior hoisted Twisterstar on his back and began to make his way over to the exit, his Clanmates reluctantly following.

"You'll pay for this!" Amberwind snarled as she passed Sorrelstar. Two cats trailed behind the AirClan cats, flowers dangling from their mouths.

Moonstar approached the blue-furred cat once the AirClan and FlameClan warriors left the clearing. "You found the herbs!" She squealed delightedly, sniffing at the herbs the blue-furred cat brought.

"It wasn't an easy journey, Moonstar, but we were successful." A long-haired brown cat mewed from the crowd.

"Grasswhisker, Bluepetal, I couldn't be more proud." Moonstar praised the WaterClan warriors.

"Where's Russetpaw and Foxtail?" Icestorm called to the two cats, Bluepetal and Grasswhisker. Surely they most know. Foxtail and Russetpaw traveled with them.

"I'm sorry, but Russetpaw and Foxtail are... dead." Bluepetal meowed sympathetically, looking down at her paws. "They died ensuring the feverfew was found."

Icestorm's throat tightened with grief, and she felt as if the ground beneath her had opened up. And she was falling, falling into it's depths. She had no family. Not anymore. _Russetpaw. We used to be so close. What happened? You... changed. Why didn't you try to talk to me? Why didn't I try talk to you? I'm sorry. So sorry, dear sister._ She threw her head back and yowled at the stars, "Russetpaw! Foxtail! Russetpaw! Foxtail!" To Icestorm's surprise, Bramblefrost began to chant along with her, his ice-blue eyes brimming with pain and loss and his voice filled with such deep sorrow that there was no bottom to it. In time, ever cat in the clearing began to chant the names of the two cats. When the chant stopped, Bluepetal made her way over to Icestorm, dropping loads of feverfew at her paws.

"I hope this will be enough for your Clanmates." Bluepetal said.

"It is. Thank you." Icestorm whispered.

"Take care," Bluepetal mewed softly. Icestorm turned away from her and headed towards the medicine den, her heart numb with grief. _I have to stay strong. For the Clan's sake... as well as my own. I am an EarthClan cat... for we are brave. I am ready for whatever trials lie ahead._

* * *

**So, what do you think about the ending? Love it? Hate it? **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really do appreciate it. ****And do you think I should do a sequel? Maybe a prequel about Nightsong? **

* * *

**Trivia**

I rewrote the ending six times.

Icestorm's full medicine cat name was originally going to be Icestream, but it was changed to Icestorm, in honor of her father Stormstrike.

FlameClan cats live in caves but hunt in the woods.

The only reason Russetpaw ever agreed to meet Bramblefrost was because she knew she could discover some of WaterClan's secrets. She pretended to care for him and used his feelings towards her to learn new skills, such as when he taught her how to swim. But as the story progressed, Russetpaw began to develop some feelings for him.

The cat in the prologue is Rosedapple.

Russetpaw relies more on speed and agility rather than strength.


End file.
